La chasse de Rawlins
by Azyline
Summary: En l'espace de 10 ans, cinquante corps sont retrouvés vidés de leur sang dans la charmante ville de Rawlins. Est ce une chasse banale qui attend les Winchester? Ou une créature plus mystérieuse a choisi Rawlins comme aire de jeu?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je vous présente ma première fiction sur Supernatural. Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous apprécierez sa lecture. J'attends vos critiques, sur l'histoire, ma façon d'écrire, etc... =)

Note : On se situe ici dans la saison 3, un peu après l'épisode 12, Jus in Bello. Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers, néanmoins, au cas où, vous pouvez toujours vous rafraichir la mémoire et reprendre le début de la saison 3 avant de commencer à lire. =)

"Spoiler information": Personnellement, j'ai été déçue de la mort de l'agent Henricksen dans cet épisode 12 de la saison 3. Donc ici - oui c'est moi le chef! - je considère qu'il est toujours en vie, ainsi que Nancy et l'autre policier. L'incendie a bien eu lieu, mais parce que Lilith, de rage de ne voir personne dans le comissariat, l'a détruit. C'est quand même plus sympa non? Nous sommes donc dans un Univers Alternatif. =)

Disclaimers: Je l'ai soudoyé, harcelé, je lui ai fait du chantage, j'ai menacé de me suicider s'il refusait, mais rien à faire! Mr Kripke n'a jamais voulu me donner la série, et encore moins Dean! *pars bouder dans son coin*

J'ai fini de blablater, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

— On peut dire que vous m'en avez fait baver les Winchester!

Dean regarda son interlocuteur, plus blasé qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans une situation des plus confortables. L'ainé des Winchester se trouvait dans une salle close, attaché à une chaise par des menottes. Face à lui, le regardaient triomphalement trois hommes, bras repliés sur le torse et un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Trois agents du FBI.

— Après tout ce que j'ai entendu dire sur ton frère et toi, reprit celui qui semblait mener la danse, j'aurais cru qu'il me serait bien plus difficile de te coincer!

L'homme ricana et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses coéquipiers qui hochaient la tête, approuvant ses paroles.

— Vous nous avez vraiment fait tourner en bourrique. Vous avez même réussi à provoquer la dépression de notre ancien supérieur. Tu te souviens de l'agent Henricksen? De cette petite ville du Colorado où il vous avait enfin mis le grappin dessus? Il était tellement... frustré quand vous avez «péri» dans cet incendie qui a ravagé le commissariat de Monument. Et pourtant, c'était le meilleur agent que j'ai jamais vu! Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes de vrais pros. Vous effacez vos traces, vous ne vous attardez jamais dans une même ville. Hé regarde-moi quand je te parle! hurla l'agent en prenant Dean par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Désolé mec, mais t'es pas vraiment mon genre. Je les préfère plus blondes et avec plus de poitrine! répondit Dean avec un sourire effronté sur le visage.

— Te fous pas de moi! répliqua sèchement l'agent en lui collant une magnifique droite dans le visage.

Dean accusa le coup sans broncher.

— Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit de frapper sans raison vos suspects...

— Sans raison? Sans raison? Te fous pas de ma gueule Winchester! Tu as trois accusations de meurtres à ton actif, enfin, sans compter cette pauvre fille que tu as sauvagement assassiné hier matin. Et je suis certain que tu en caches beaucoup plus.

_T'as même pas idée..._

— De toute façon, que je te défigure un peu plus ou un peu moins que ce que tu es déjà, personne ne remarquera la différence. Et puis, tu vois ça? demanda-t-il en lui brandissant sous le nez sa carte de FBI où on pouvait lire «Agent Tom Frickers» à côté d'une photo où ledit agent souriait de toutes ses dents, et ben ça, ça me donne le droit de faire tout ce que je veux. T'entends? TOUT ce que je veux. Y compris de me défouler sur toi avant de pendre par les pieds pour que tu me dises ce que je veux savoir! Et ensuite, si tu as vraiment de la chance, peut-être que tu finiras simplement enfermé dans une toute petite cellule dans la pire des prisons de tous les Etats-Unis, avec pour seul regard vers l'extérieur une toute petite fenêtre, si minuscule que tu pourrais à peine deviner la couleur du ciel!

Dean se surprit à penser qu'il devrait demander à Sam si tout ce que le gaillard débitait était vrai.

Bon Dieu, Sammy...

Dean espérait que tout allait bien pour son frère, même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était peu probable, voire carrément surréaliste. Les plans ne se déroulaient JAMAIS comme ils les avaient prévus. Pourquoi s'évertuaient-ils à en imaginer à chaque fois? Peut-être pour se rassurer?

L'ainé des Winchester plongea ses magnifiques yeux verts dans ceux de l'agent qui l'observait, toujours aussi furieux.

Il s'était fait prendre au piège par trois agents du FBI, après avoir servi de jouet à une créature, qui s'était finalement désintéressé de lui, car son frère lui paraissait vachement plus marrant.

Dean soupira.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

TBC...

* * *

Bon, okay ce n'est qu'un prologue, mais cela vous donne-t-il envie de connaitre la suite? =)

Azyline


	2. Chapter 1

****Bonsoir!

Je voulais vous remercier pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction. Je suis tellement contente que vous m'ayez laissé des commentaires ^w^

Je remercie ici les reviewers anonymes, que je n'ai pas pu remercier individuellement. Donc merci beaucoup! =D

Je pars dimanche en fouilles, et je n'aurai pas accès à un ordinateur pendant trois semaines! Je vous posterai les chapitres 2 et 3 demain pour que vous ayez quelque chose à "grignoter"! =D

Encore merci beaucoup de lire ma fiction! =D

Azyline

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quelque part dans le Wyoming, quelques jours plus tôt.

— Putain Sammy, il existe vraiment des tarés!

Sam tourna la tête vers son ainé et lui adressa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Nan mais si j'te jure! Une nana, Donna Higbee, assure qu'elle est capable de traiter une forme «d'invisibilité involontaire». Ce sont des gens qui passeraient totalement inaperçus. Elle est persuadée que cette invisibilité serait liée à des enlèvements extra-terrestres!

— Tu sais, lui répondit son frère, si des gentils messieurs en blouse blanche venaient à comparer nos histoires avec les théories de cette femme, je suis persuadé qu'elle continuerait joyeusement ses recherches sur les petits hommes verts, et que nous, nous serions enfermés dans un asile, dopés à des pilules qui nous feraient dessiner des moutons toute la journée. Quoique, tu me diras, c'est surement mieux que d'être enfermé dans une prison pour meurtre.

— ... C'est vrai que dit comme ça...

L'ainé des Winchester referma le magazine dans lequel il venait de découvrir cette information passionnante pour tourner son regard vers la route, longue bande sinueuse traversant des champs s'étirant à perte de vue.

— Pourquoi Bobby nous a-t-il envoyé dans ce trou paumé? maugréa-t-il.

— Tu le sais bien! Des morts bizarres ont eu lieu dans le coin.

— Pfff, j'aurais préféré qu'il nous trouve une petite affaire toute simple, au bord de la mer avec de jolies filles!

— Et moi j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de râler, mais tu vois, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut!

— Bitch!

— Jerk! répondit Sam en souriant.

Les frères Winchester avaient pris la route depuis maintenant cinq heures. Leur vieil ami Bobby les avait chargés de s'occuper d'une affaire qui semblait relever des compétences des chasseurs. En effet, Bobby avait noté qu'en l'espace de dix ans, une cinquantaine de morts s'étaient déroulées dans la charmante ville de Rawlins. La première victime, Maria Dillings, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, avait été retrouvée vidée de son sang dans une rue adjacente à celle où se trouvait son bureau. Depuis, environ tous les six mois, une nouvelle victime était retrouvée, toute trace du liquide vital ayant disparu du corps. Mais depuis quelques temps, les morts se faisaient plus nombreuses, en un laps de temps plus réduit.

Bobby avait donc dit aux frères Winchester: «Magnez-vous de régler cette affaire! Et j'espère pour vos p'tites gueules que j'aurai pas à me bouger l'cul!». Mais Sam et Dean savaient très bien que c'était sa manière à lui de leur dire «Et surtout faites bien attention mes chatons, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez mal!».

L'Impala pénétra enfin dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale de Rawlins. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, accordant une belle couleur rosée au ciel. De nombreuses personnes se promenaient dans les rues, la bouche en coeur et des étoiles dans les yeux, si bien que Sam se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'endroit. Tout de même, découvrir quatre cadavres en moins d'une semaine n'était pas si anodin! Même pour des «non-chasseurs». N'importe qui aurait pu penser à un tueur en série, en raison de la ressemblance flagrante des morts! Mais non, ici la vie semblait rose, les oiseaux chantaient dans le ciel et tout le monde se fichait royalement de quelques personnes ayant perdu la vie. Ben oui, ça arrivait tous les jours non?

Sam gara l'Impala devant un motel qui ne paraissait pas plus confortable que ceux dans lesquels ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Dean sortit de sa voiture et se tourna vers son frère:

— Donne moi les clefs! Mon bébé ne supporte plus de t'avoir comme conducteur.

Sam ne se fit pas prier et lança les clefs de l'Impala que Dean attrapa au vol.

— Bon, je m'occupe de la bouffe, pendant ce temps, tu n'as qu'à nous trouver une chambre dans la Mystery House! reprit-il en tournant les talons.

Sam regarda le motel pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'insinuait son frère. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps. Les murs étaient complètement décrépis, et si le vent ne soufflait pas, Sam aurait juré qu'une petite rafale suffisait à faire s'effondrer le bâtiment. Les arbres ployaient sous la force du vent, et les rideaux d'un blanc un peu défraichi n'ajoutaient pas une dose de charme à l'ensemble. Mais surtout, deux grands yeux l'observaient à travers une vitre. Le visage de la personne qui le scrutait était tellement collé à la glace que de la buée se formait, ne laissant apparaître que deux billes bleues.

Sam haussa les épaules, récupéra les sacs qu'il avait sortis du coffre de l'Impala et se dirigea vers l'entrée du motel. Il arriva bien vite à la réception et sonna le gérant. La gérante en fait. Une femme dans la force de l'âge, à l'air plutôt sympathique fit son entrée. Elle posa ses yeux sur Sam et le jeune Winchester eut l'impression de la troubler. Mais celle-ci se reprit bien vite et lui adressa un charmant sourire:

— Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

— Hum, euh je me demandais si vous aviez des chambres de libre?

— Bien sur, vous avez même tout le choix que vous voulez!

— Les affaires ne marchent pas fort?

— Oh, je ne dirais pas ça. Disons qu'il y a des périodes de creux et de plein. Mais Rawlins est une très belle ville pleine de charme vous savez! Les gens ici sont tous très heureux.

— Ca m'en a tout l'air oui. répondit Sam en souriant. Je souhaiterais une chambre pour deux s'il vous plait.

— Oh, vous êtes venus ici avec votre petite amie? Comme c'est romantique, vous verrez, vous ne pouviez pas mieux choisir que Rawlins pour passer un agréable moment de couple.

— Oh non non! Je ne veux pas vous contredire sur l'intérêt de cette ville pour les couples, mais je ne suis pas ici avec une amie, je suis venu avec mon ...

— Bonjour toi... l'interrompit une voie sensuelle provenant de derrière lui.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Surpris, Sam se retourna et ses yeux se fixèrent sur son interlocutrice. Une jeune femme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un avant-bras appuyé contre le mur, une main portée à ses lèvres de manière suggestive, cambrée et perchée sur des talons aiguilles qui devaient être très peu stables. Rousse, des lèvres pulpeuses mises en valeur par un rouge à lèvre vif, elle était vêtue plutôt légèrement pour un début de soirée. Une jupe très très courte, et un débardeur moulant, montrant plus de choses que ce qu'il pouvait cacher.

Sam reconnut la paire d'yeux qui le scrutait avant de rentrer dans le motel.

Elle s'approcha du cadet Winchester à la manière d'un félin, sans jamais trembler ou risquer de s'étaler de tout son long, et se planta gracieusement devant lui.

— Hum... Tu es très mignon toi... Je m'appelle Catherine, et toi chéri?

— Euw... Sam. Je m'appelle Sam. répondit-il troublé.

— Tu es vraiment a-do-ra-ble Sam. Oh, et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Cat'! souffla-t-elle avant de claquer des dents comme si elle croquait une cacahuète.

La jeune femme devait à peine sortir du lycée, et pourtant elle arborait une confiance étonnante. Mais vu ses... charmes, Sam se doutait qu'elle devait faire tomber de nombreux garçons à ses pieds.

La gérante du motel ne sembla nullement surprise par l'arrivée de cette jeune personne quelque peu dénudée. Au contraire, elle s'approcha d'elle avant de se tourner vers Sam, qui n'en menait pas large.

— Je vous prie de l'excuser, Catherine a tendance à ne plus se contrôler lorsqu'elle rencontre un beau jeune homme comme vous. Je suis tout de même fière de voir que ma fille a de si bons goûts! gloussa-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil complice à la jeune fille.

— Et dites-moi Sam, que venez-vous faire dans notre si belle ville? reprit «Cat'» en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

— Voyons Catherine, laisse-lui un minimum d'espace vital! Sam est ici pour une virée romantique! répondit sa mère avant même que Sam ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Oh je vois... Mais tu sais Sam, ça ne me dérange pas de rencontrer quelqu'un ayant déjà trouvé son âme soeur, susurra-t-elle en posant une main sur le torse du jeune homme.

Sam fit un bond de surprise et se recula vivement. Il leva les bras devant lui, en signe d'apaisement, et faisant surtout office de défense.

— Bon écoutez. Je ne vais pas le répéter douze fois, mais je n'ai PAS de petite amie, ok? Je suis venu ici avec mon... un très bon copain, pour me détendre un peu.

Sam préféra ne pas révéler à ces deux jeunes femmes que Dean était en réalité son frère. Même si depuis quelques semaines l'agent Henricksen les avait déclaré officiellement morts, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque qui pourrait amener le FBI à rouvrir le dossier Winchester. Et se présenter comme deux frères parcourant les Etats-Unis dans un road-trip familial n'était PAS une bonne idée.

La porte d'entrée du motel s'ouvrit soudainement, sur un Dean visiblement de fort bonne humeur, un paquet dans les mains. Il se stoppa net en voyant les trois personnes présentes dans le hall. Mais il se reprit bien vite:

— Eh ben, je pensais que tu étais plus rapide que ça pour prendre une chambre! Bonjour Mesdames, ravi de vous rencontrer! s'exclama Dean en dégainant son sourire breveté n°12 qu'il avait déjà envisagé de proposer pour les pubs Colgate. Je suis désolé s'il vous importune et vous empêche de vaquer à vos occupations, mais vous savez, Sammy est une vraie pipelette! continua-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère et en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

La gérante du motel observa les deux beaux mâles qui se trouvaient face à elle, avant de fixer son regard sur Dean, le sourire de quelqu'un ayant tout compris sur les lèvres.

— Oh, vous devez être ... l'ami de Sam! C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi de faire votre connaissance. répondit la gérante en souriant encore plus si cela était possible.

— Qui aurait cru que vous aviez si bon goût Sam? gloussa Catherine.

Dean perdit son sourire et se détacha de son frère. Mais il le regarda avec un air suspicieux qui voulait dire : «mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fichu toi?». Sam baissa les yeux et rougit violemment, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes très ouverts ici, et les couples gays sont aussi bienvenus que les couples hétéros. reprit la gérante dans un ton compréhensif.

— Euh, je... je... bredouilla Dean.

— Mais ne restez pas plantés là enfin! Catherine, mon chou, conduit donc nos amoureux à leur chambre. Je vous souhaite de passer d'excellents moments ici. sourit la gérante en tendant une clef à sa fille avant de disparaitre derrière une porte.

— Allez, suivez-moi mes chéris! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme, entrainant les garçons à travers le couloir du motel.

Elle s'arrêta finalement au bout du couloir, inséra les clefs dans la serrure et ouvrit tout doucement la porte, dans un suspens digne de Fort Boyard. Puis elle alluma la lumière de la chambre. Tout ça sans jamais cesser de regarder les Winchester.

Les deux frères pénétrèrent sans plus attendre dans la chambre. Dean attendit que Catherine referme la porte, non sans avoir adressé aux garçons un clin d'oeil complice et avoir soufflé un bisou dans leur direction, avant de se tourner vers son frère, complètement furibond.

— Alors là bravo Sammy! Je savais bien que tu n'aurais pas de mal à inventer une excuse bidon pour justifier notre présence ici, mais nous faire passer pour un couple gay en vacances!

— Mais Dean attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

— Laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir. reprit Dean en balayant l'air de son bras.

— Mais enfin, je n'ai strictement rien dit! Elles ne m'ont même pas laissé le temps d'en placer une! Elles doivent être en mal d'amour et reporter leurs fantasmes sur les étrangers qu'elles croisent!

— Mouais... répondit Dean avec une moue dubitative. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça soit trop problématique. On va rester ici quoi, deux jours? Le temps de trouver cette créature et de la buter. Cette histoire ne devrait pas aller trop loin.

Dean déposa son paquet sur la table qui se trouvait près de la porte, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Les murs présentaient une couleur verte, un peu délavée, mais plus jolie que ce qu'ils avaient la coutume de voir. Une porte sur le mur du fond permettait d'accéder à la salle de bain. Un petit coin cuisine avait été aménagé près de l'entrée, si un petit frigo et une table ronde pouvaient être présentés comme tels. Et contre le mur de droite...

— Elles nous ont mis un lit double! s'exclama Sam.

— Et la faute à qui?

Sam ne répondit pas mais croisa les bras sur son torse avant d'afficher une mine boudeuse. En voyant son frère réagir de la sorte, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il revoyait Sammy des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il racontait à son grand frère une histoire abracadabrante et que celui-ci ne voulait pas le croire.

— Allez Samantha, va prendre ta douche. Mais t'as intérêt à ne pas prendre toute l'eau chaude. Gare à tes fesses sinon! reprit Dean en souriant.

Les deux frères purent très distinctement entendre un gloussement provenant de derrière la porte puis un ensemble de clac clac clac! sonores, se dissipant peu à peu. Les Winchester imaginèrent sans trop de mal Catherine accroupie derrière la porte, guettant le moindre signe intéressant de la part des deux frères. Il levèrent tous deux les yeux au ciel.

— C'est Sam. Et puis, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça! répondit le cadet avant de disparaitre derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

— Bweuh... Où est c'qu'on va? grommela Dean en étouffant un énième bâillement.

Les frères Winchester avaient pris le parti de commencer leur enquête le lendemain de leur arrivée dans la ville seulement. Le temps s'était rapidement gaté, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se promener dans les rues détrempées de Rawlins, à la recherche d'un indice qu'ils ne trouveraient sûrement pas à la lumière de leurs lampes torches.

Sam et Dean s'étaient couchés tôt, suite à la volonté de l'ainé, déjà épuisé par les personnes qu'il avait rencontré. L'épicier du coin s'était montré très sympathique, et avait accepté avec grand plaisir la carte de crédit que Dean lui avait tendu pour payer les bières et les cheesburgers, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Mais la gérante et sa file... «Cat'»! Elles promettaient de lui réserver bien des surprises...

Sam n'avait pas protesté à l'envie de son frère de profiter d'une vraie nuit, plutôt rare ces temps-ci avec toutes les chasses qu'ils enchainaient. Et même si Dean ne le montrait pas, Sam savait très bien que son frère avait atteint ses limites, si éloignées soient-elles, et qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Le matin, c'était plein d'énergie que le cadet des Winchester avait bondi hors du lit, toute trace de fatigue ayant disparu de son visage. En voyant Dean enroulé dans les couvertures, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller et les orteils dépassant au bout du lit, Sam était sorti acheter le petit-déjeuner, en comptant bien mettre Dean de bonne humeur. Pour qu'une chasse commence bien - et la journée aussi, accessoirement - rien de tel qu'un morceau de tarte aux pommes.

Voire une tarte aux pommes complète.

Il avait ensuite préparé un café bien corcé, et avait commencé les recherches préliminaires, et indispensables. Sam avait sans trop de mal piraté les données de la police et avait récupéré les dossiers de la police concernant les meurtres qui s'étaient déroulés à Rawlins.

Puis, sachant très bien que Dean lui en voudrait s'il s'avisait de continuer sans lui, Sam avait réveillé son frère. Celui-ci avait grogné que c'était tout à fait inhumain, que même les démons n'osaient pas lever quelqu'un aux aurores.

Même si les aurores de Dean correspondaient à 8 heures du matin.

Mais un sourire avait tout de même germé sur ses lèvres, quand l'odeur du café lui avait chatouillé les narines, et que le morceau de tarte était entré en contact avec son palais exigeant.

Sam avait proposé à son frère de se rendre à l'hôpital et de rencontrer le médecin légiste, un certain docteur Matchoui. Sam avait noté l'effort que Dean avait fait pour réprimer une blague vaseuse, en apercevant le petit sourire en coin qui pointait discrètement sur les lèvres de son ainé.

Les frères Winchester avaient enfilé leur plus beau costume. Enfin, surtout le plus propre. La faute à Dean qui n'avait pas assuré son tour de nettoyage.

Comme d'habitude.

Et il avait répondu, comme d'habitude, que ce n'était pas de sa faute si aucune nana sexy ne passait à la laverie, contrairement aux salles de bar où il en rencontrait à la pelle.

Et comme d'habitude, Sam avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Dean et Sam marchaient d'un pas vif et motivé - pour Sam, vif mais nonchalant pour Dean - en direction de l'hôpital. Ils avaient les dossiers que Sam avait récupéré en mains, et les parcouraient rapidement.

— On va rencontrer le Docteur Matchoui. lui rappela Sam. Bon, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé d'intéressant dans les dossiers que tu as?

— Il y a quatre victimes depuis le début de la semaine. Pas de caractéristiques physiques particulières. Un mec d'une quarantaine d'années, chauve et bedonnant, une nana super bien roulée et aux cheveux complètement bouclés, un ado boutonneux, qui apprécie les délicieuses mélodies de Marilyn Manson et ses textes faisant l'apologie de la vie, et une vieille femme aveugle qui arrivait malgré tout à danser le moon-walk et rouler des as du poker.

— Dean!

— Quoi? Je ne fais que lire le dossier! répondit celui-ci en tendant la paperasse à son frère.

Sam ne put que lever une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Cette ville était complètement dingue!

— La seule chose qu'ont en commun ces victimes, et je suis sur que c'est aussi le cas pour toutes les précédentes, est qu'il n'y avait plus aucune goutte de sang dans leurs veines...

— Un vampire donc? proposa Sam.

— C'est la conclusion la plus logique au premier abord, oui. D'autant que dans les rapports d'autopsie, le médecin légiste a noté à chaque fois la présence d'une morsure, plutôt discrète, au niveau du cou.

— Nous allons vérifier tout ça. termina Sam en montrant l'hôpital à son frère.

Le bâtiment n'était pas très grand, et semblait plutôt neuf. Il n'y avait aucune agitation lorsque les frères pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Les urgences semblaient calmes, et seulement quelques personnes déambulaient dans les couloirs; des infirmières ou des patients qui discutaient.

Etrangement, aucune douleur ne s'échappait de cet endroit. Il n'y avait personne assis sur les chaises de la salle d'attente, le regard vide ou éteint, il n'y avait personne qui cherchait à obtenir des informations sur l'état de santé d'un proche. Aucune alarme désagréable ne retentissait. Tout était calme.

Visiblement, les habitants de Rawlins n'étaient pas de ceux qui fréquentaient régulièrement les hôpitaux.

Les deux Winchester se présentèrent à l'accueil et une charmante femme à la bouille ronde et joviale s'adressa à eux:

— Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous?

— Bonjour, je suis l'agent Iommi, et voici mon coéquipier, l'agent Osbourne. se présenta Dean en sortant sa fausse carte. Nous souhaiterions parler au docteur Matchoui.

— Oh! Des agents du FBI! Pardonnez-moi, je vous avoue que nous n'en voyons que très peu ici. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène dans notre charmante ville?

— Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être quatre cadavres retrouvés en moins d'une semaine? répondit Dean quelque peu sarcastique.

— Veuillez l'excuser, mon partenaire n'a pas suffisamment dormi cette nuit! crut bon de préciser Sam en voyant l'air choqué de l'infirmière.

— Je, hum, je vais vous chercher le Docteur, veuillez patienter s'il vous plait. reprit la jeune femme en évitant soigneusement de regarder Dean et en s'engageant dans un couloir.

Sam la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque puis se tourna vers son frère:

— Enfin qu'est ce qui t'a pris? Tu ne crois pas que cela la traumatise déjà assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de lui rappeler que quatre personnes sont mortes!

— Voyons Sammy, soupira Dean, on dirait qu'ici tout le monde vit sur un petit nuage! La mort de leurs voisins ne semble pas les concerner! Si on ne leur en parlait pas, ils vivraient comme si rien ne s'était passé!

— C'est peut-être la meilleure façon qu'ils ont trouvé pour ne pas trop en souffrir? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

— Ca m'énerve!

Sam regarda son frère, quelque peu surpris. Ce n'était pas lui le champion dans la dissimulation des sentiments? Celui qui maitrisait le mieux la technique du «tout va bien, il n'y a aucun problème»?

L'infirmière revint, interrompant les réflexions de Sam. A ses côtés, un homme d'âge moyen, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse, le dos quelque peu vouté. Il trainait les pieds et semblait mâchouiller un chewing-gum vieux de plusieurs jours.

— Messieurs, voici notre médecin légiste, le Docteur Matchoui.

Celui-ci leur adressa un vague signe de tête.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai des dossiers à traiter, reprit l'infirmière en retournant à son poste.

— Alors c'est vous les agents du FBI hein? demanda le Docteur Matchoui tout en continuant de mastiquer son chewing-gum. En quoi j'puis vous aider?

— Nous souhaiterions voir les corps des quatre victimes retrouvées cette semaine.

— Très bien, suivez-moi. répondit le Docteur en reprenant le couloir en sens inverse.

Les frères Winchester suivirent le médecin légiste, qui les guida à travers l'hôpital. Le bâtiment était plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur, et il possédait un sous-sol aménagé, où le Docteur Matchoui s'occupait de la morgue. Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce, complètement coupée du monde. Dean était persuadé que si un tintamarre incroyable résonnait au-dessus, le Docteur Matchoui ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Le légiste demanda aux frères de patienter quelques instants, puis il ouvrit quatre cases réfrigérées, où se trouvaient les corps des dernières victimes. Il souleva et replia les draps qui les recouvraient jusqu'à la base du cou, pour que les deux hommes puissent voir les visages.

— Vous précisez dans vos rapports que toutes ces personnes ont été mordues. dit Sam en observant le corps qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui, celui de l'adolescent.

— Ouais, r'gardez, c'est de ça dont j'parle. répondit le docteur en tournant la tête du jeune homme vers la droite.

Les frères Winchester s'approchèrent un peu plus et purent effectivement observer deux petites traces, très discrètes, à la base du cou. Et même si bon nombre de personnes censées diront que ces traces ne correspondent à rien, à deux coups de couteau si l'on a de l'imagination, à deux piqures de moustique si l'on est plus réaliste, et encore, les deux frères eux, savaient très bien que ces deux traces étaient tout sauf anodines.

Elles correspondaient en tout point à une morsure de vampire, et les Winchester en avaient rencontré suffisamment pour ne pas se tromper.

Par acquis de conscience, et parce qu'il ne fallait pas s'engager sur une mauvaise piste qui risquerait de coûter la vie à d'autres innocents, les frères s'attardèrent sur les autres corps et parvinrent à la même conclusion.

Mais, à la vue des éléments que Sam et Dean avaient récolté, le vampire qui sévissait à Rawlins agissait de manière vraiment étrange...

TBC...


	5. Intermède d'excuses

Bonsoir !

Je vous remercie énormément pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir! ^w^

Je vous répondrai à chacun personnellement, mais actuellement, je ne suis pas en mesure de me connecter convenablement à internet car je ne suis pas chez moi.

Je pense bien à vous et je vous rassure - j'espère - l'écriture des chapitres se remet en route! =)

Pendant mes trois semaines de fouilles - qui se sont très bien passées, si vous voulez tout savoir, c'était vraiment très intéressant et dans une ambiance très agréable - j'ai pu peaufiner mon scénario.

Je vous promet donc - sans faute cette fois-ci, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en... euh non je ne veux pas y aller =P - que je vous poste la suite de ma fiction dès que ma connexion me le permet! Au plus tard ce sera donc dans 2 semaines.

Beuh, je m'en veux trop, je suis désolée, je n'aime pas ne pas tenir mes engagements .

Sinon, si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer, des envies particulières, des réclamations - je vous autorise à me lancer des trucs à la figure, mais pas des champignons, je déteste ça! - ou autres je vous en prie, exprimez-vous! =D

Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire! Chez moi le lecteur est roi! ... Non, le roi c'est moi *marmonne* Euh, je veux dire, le lecteur est prince! ;)

Bon, j'arrête de blablater pour ne rien dire, et je m'excuse de nouveau de ne pas tenir mon engagement. .

J'espère en tout cas que vous passez un bon mois de juillet, malgré le temps qui n'est pas forcément au beau fixe!

Bisous et à bientôt!

Azyline


	6. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous!

Je suis de retour et bien connectée pour vous donner le chapitre suivant de ma fiction. Je m'excuse une fois encore, deux semaines de retard c'est quand même beaucoup, et je vous remercie de me lire! =D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

— Youhou! Allo Sammy! Ici la réalité! Revient sur terre, mec! s'exclama Dean en secouant une nouvelle fois la main devant le visage de son frère.

Sam et Dean venaient de quitter l'hôpital, après avoir remercié le docteur de sa coopération et en lui demandant de les prévenir au cas où d'autres choses «suspectes» attireraient son attention. Les Winchester retournaient à leur motel, pour continuer leurs recherches. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Docteur Matchoui, Sam était perdu dans ses pensées.

— Je me demande bien ce qui te passe par la tête... On n'a pas croisé de si jolies minettes. Sauf cette infirmière qui nous a salué en sortant. Héhé, je suis persuadé qu'elle a succombé à mon charme. Les femmes ne peuvent résister à mon sex appeal!

— Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça hein? soupira Sam en pénétrant à l'intérieur du motel.

— Eh ben! Je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue!

— Je réfléchissais...

— Oui, j'ai bien remarqué... Mais si ce n'est pas à propos des filles alors ce doit être à propos de notre chasse. reprit Dean de manière plus sérieuse.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans leur chambre et Dean posa, lança plus exactement, les dossiers sur la table. Il défit sa cravate - Dieu qu'il détestait ces machins! - et s'affala sur le lit, tandis que Sam prenait place sur la chaise.

— Allez Sam, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse!

— ... Cette histoire me parait vraiment bizarre.

— Ca tombe bien, c'est pour ça qu'on est là.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que le vampire, car c'est presque évident que c'est la créature que l'on cherche, agit différemment des autres.

Dean se redressa sur le lit, pour se mettre en position assise. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de plonger ses prunelles dans celles de son frère.

— Dans l'absolu, il n'y a pas eu énormément de victimes. commença Sam.

— Pas énormément? Je trouve que 50 personnes vidées de leur sang, ça fait déjà un beau paquet! s'étrangla Dean.

— Oui, mais sur une longue période!

Sam s'empara des dossiers avant de poursuivre:

— D'après ces rapports que l'on a déjà étudiés, la toute première attaque a eu lieu il y a dix ans déjà. Et depuis, c'est tous les six mois qu'un nouveau corps est retrouvé.

— Okay, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Le vampire qui agit ici n'attaquait que deux personnes par an. Ca fait peu pour subsister aussi longtemps.

— Oui, reprit Sam en déposant les dossiers.

Il saisit ensuite son ordinateur et pianota quelques instants dessus, sous le regard attentif de son ainé.

— Et on ne signale aucune attaque étrange sur les bêtes, qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il y a «aussi peu» de victimes.

— C'est aussi étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas de disparitions en-dehors de ces morts. réfléchit Dean en commençant à faire les cent pas. Ca veut dire que notre vampire ne cherche pas à se créer un clan. Donc, nous avons affaire à un vampire qui arrive à vivre en pompant le sang de deux personnes par an, qui ne cherche pas à avoir de nouveaux copains, mais qui s'est mis à attaquer plus de gens depuis quelques mois. récapitula-t-il.

— La question est de savoir comment il fait pour vivre en buvant cette quantité de sang, et aussi pourquoi il s'est soudainement mis à faire plus de victimes.

— Peut-être qu'il est allergique au sang et qu'il fait une réaction super poussée quand il en boit? Genre il se met à avoir de vilaines cloques sur le visage et sur les mains. Mais comme il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse de temps en temps, il tue une ou deux victimes histoire de pas dépérir. proposa l'ainé des Winchester.

— Dis donc, quelle imagination! Et comment tu expliquerais les dernières morts?

— ... Peut-être qu'il est guéri! Ou alors des potes à lui sont venus le rejoindre! continua Dean en voyant son frère rouler des yeux.

— Mouais... Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'est pas plus avancé. Bon, je vais continuer les recherches et...

— Bonne idée! Moi je vais chercher de quoi manger! l'interrompit Dean d'un air enjoué.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Allez, en avant Garguantua!

— Qui ça? demanda Dean en souriant avant de franchir la porte de leur chambre.

* * *

— Aaaaaah! Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle un vrai repas! s'exclama Dean en soupirant d'aise.

L'ainé des Winchester se frotta le ventre, l'air heureux, après avoir englouti deux cheeseburgers, une dizaine de cookies - mais pour sa défense, c'était des petits cookies - et deux bières. Sam lui, avait fini depuis bien longtemps, et continuait les recherches pour la chasse.

— Si tu continues à manger autant de verdure, tu deviendras une girafe plus vraie que nature Sammy! reprit l'ainé en se levant et en contournant l'Impala pour rejoindre son cadet.

Peu après son départ du motel à la recherche de la nourriture salvatrice, Dean était revenu en maugréant. Il n'avait pas eu de soucis pour trouver de fast food, il en avait trouvé pas moins de cinq en l'espace de dix minutes, mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de pénétrer à l'intérieur, une horde de jeunes gens longilignes et maigrichons lui sautaient dessus pour lui faire comprendre à l'aide de grands gestes inutiles que la bouffe grasse, c'était mal.

Hors de lui, il avait donc embarqué Sam, et tous deux avaient pris la route pour s'éloigner un peu de Rawlins.

— Mais oui, mais oui. Tiens, viens plutot voir ça.

— Oh, alors ça c'est intéressant...

Sam avait fait apparaitre sur l'écran de son ordinateur une carte de la ville de Rawlins. Et sur celle-ci, il avait symbolisé par des petits points les lieux où les corps avaient été retrouvés. On pouvait très clairement percevoir que toutes les attaques s'étaient déroulées dans un périmètre relativement restreint, et autour d'un endroit précis.

— Ce terrain correspond à quelque chose de particulier? demanda Dean en pointant le lieu en question.

— Oh oui... C'est la maison de Maria Dillings, notre toute première victime.

— Hum... Il faudrait qu'on en sache plus sur elle.

— Pour cela, le mieux à faire est d'interroger ses anciens voisins, amis, ou proches s'il y en a. suggéra le cadet des Winchester.

— Et on devrait faire un tour vers sa baraque ce soir.

— Oui, bonne idée, étant donné que la créature attaque de plus en plus de personnes, on peut penser qu'elle agira cette nuit. termina Sam.

Les deux frères remballèrent les restes de leur repas et retournèrent à Rawlins.

Ils consacrèrent tout leur après-midi à obtenir des informations sur la première victime du vampire. En tant qu'agents du FBI, ils n'eurent aucun mal à engager la discussion.

Bien que la jeune femme soit décédée depuis plusieurs années, les souvenirs des gens la concernant restaient très vivaces. La chose qui avait visiblement le plus marqué ses voisins, était que Maria Dillings possédait une beauté que le temps ne semblait pas affecter; ce que Dean n'avait pas démenti en voyant quelques anciennes photos. Mais en dehors de cette information, les deux frères n'entendirent rien de bien intéressant avant la tombée de la nuit.

Sam et Dean ne s'emcombrèrent pas de trop pour leur virée nocturne. Puisqu'ils avaient affaire à un vampire, ils s'équipèrent chacun d'une machette et ils glissèrent dans une de leurs poches une fiole de sang d'un mort, qui empoisonnerait le vampire. Et comme ils n'étaient jamais trop prudents, ils prirent aussi avec eux un couteau en argent et un pistolet chargé en gros sel.

Juste au cas où.

Les Winchester décidèrent de se rendre à pied au terrain ayant appartenu à Maria Dillings, inoccupé depuis la mort de sa propriétaire. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas grand monde sur le chemin - pour ne pas dire personne.

Maria Dillings avait habité une magnifique demeure, agrémentée d'un jardin autrefois florissant. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu penser que la maison était toujours habitée, s'il n'y avait pas eu deux vitres cassées à l'étage, et si le jardin avait été entretenu. Un chemin en terre serpentait depuis le bord du terrain jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, au bord duquel de grands arbres avaient été plantés, dispensant une ombre agréable lors de très chaudes journées d'été.

— Piou! Maria Dillings habitait une sacrée maison! siffla l'ainé des Winchester en s'engageant sur le chemin à la suite de son frère.

— C'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'une jeune femme de son âge ait eu assez d'argent pour vivre dans une telle demeure. murmura Sam.

Le cadet des Winchester fit lentement le tour de la maison, à la recherche du moindre petit indice pouvant le mettre sur la piste de la créature. Dean quant à lui s'éloigna un peu du terrain, et fureta dans les rues adjacentes, sans aucun résultat.

Mais, alors qu'il revenait vers la demeure, il entendit comme un froissement. Tous les sens aux aguets, Dean sortit sa machette et prononça le nom de son frère de manière discrète, mais ferme. Sam était revenu devant l'entrée de la maison lorsqu'il entendit son frère.

C'est en se tournant vers lui qu'il la vit.

La créature se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Dean, prête à enfoncer ses ongles démesurément longs dans le dos de l'ainé des Winchester.

— Dean!

Mu par la voix de son frère, celui-ci se retourna vivement, prêt à trancher la tête du vampire, mais les griffes lui déchirèrent tout de même l'épaule. Dean poussa un petit grognement de douleur et son arme s'abattit dans le vide.

La créature sembla esquisser un sourire puis elle envoya valdinguer Sam contre un arbre, alors qu'il fonçait vers elle. Il avait beau être un jeune homme grand et bien bâti, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à éviter la courbe de son arme et à le projeter à plusieurs mètres. Sam s'étala sur le chemin terreux, complètement sonné.

Furieux que le vampire s'en soit pris à son frère, Dean sortit la fiole de sang qu'il possédait, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en faire quoi que ce soit, la créature se glissa de nouveau derrière son dos et attrapa en un geste rapide son pistolet, qu'elle fit tournoyer entre ses mains. Puis elle poussa un cri sinistre, qui ressemblait à un ricanement, et bondit vers une ruelle. Dean s'élança à sa poursuite, mais en pénétrant dans la ruelle où le vampire avait disparu, il ne vit rien.

Les bras ballants, la machette dans une main et la fiole dans l'autre, Dean ne put que constater avec effarement que la créature s'était enfuie.

Ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des bleus!

L'ainé des Winchester rangea son arme et passa une main précautionneuse sur son épaule gauche poisseuse de sang. C'était douloureux mais supportable. Mais si Sam n'avait pas hurlé son nom...

Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Dean revint en de grandes enjambées vers son frère, qui était maintenant assis sur son séant, couvert de terre, la bouche ouverte et clignant des yeux. Dean s'assura que Sam avait juste pris un bon coup sur la tête avant de l'aider à se mettre debout. Ce fut seulement quelques minutes plus tard, les idées remises en place et les derniers évènements repassant dans sa tête que Sam se tourna vers son frère:

— Mais c'était quoi CA?

Dean haussa les épaules, de mauvaise humeur. Le «vampire» avait joué avec eux.

Les frères rentrèrent au motel, dans le plus grand des silences. Tous deux repensaient à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et une chose était sure, aucun vampire n'aurait pu les surprendre à ce point, autant par la rapidité des gestes que par la puissance.

Complètement las, Sam alluma la lumière de leur chambre et vit le sang qui tachait les vêtements de son ainé:

— Montre-moi ton épaule Dean, je vais soigner tout ça.

— Va te doucher Einstein. T'es couvert de terre, tu ne voudrais pas que mes blessures s'infectent si? répondit son frère.

— Oh! Euh... T'as raison, excuse-moi, répondit Sam en rougissant, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Dean attendit que frère soit rentré dans la salle de bain et qu'il entende l'eau couler pour ôter sa veste et son tee-shirt. Il les balança à travers la pièce, en grommelant car sa veste était déchirée, puis passa doucement sa main sur les griffures. Il grimaça quelque peu au contact mais ce n'était visiblement pas très grave. Les plaies ne saignaient plus.

On frappa discrètement à la porte. Dean alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à une heure aussi avancée. Il fut étonné de voir Catherine, les mains jointes dans le dos et les jambes croisées, avec un sourire de petite fille sur le visage.

— Bonsoir, comment allez-vous? demanda-t-elle.

Quelque peu surpris, Dean ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il ne s'agissait plus de la jeune femme fatale, mettant ses atouts bien en valeur. Catherine avait troqué mini-jupe et top moulant pour un vieux jean délavé, une paire de basket ayant déjà bien vécu et un pull tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

— Euh, bien merci. Que faites-vous là?

— Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour hier. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait. Mon esprit a tendance à s'emballer rapidement. Surtout quand je rencontre deux beaux jeunes hommes comme vous et votre ami. répondit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce sans attendre une quelconque invitation de la part de Dean.

— Je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de mal.

Le principal pour Dean était que le quiproquo soit réglé.

— Euh... Vous voulez boire quelque chose? proposa le chasseur en se dirigeant vers le petit frigo.

— Volontiers. Oh mon Dieu, que vous est-il arrivé? s'écria Catherine en apercevant les griffures qui s'étalaient sur l'épaule gauche de Dean.

— Hein? Ah ça! Euh rien du tout, rien du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Mais si, vous êtes blessé! Comment cela vous est-il arrivé? Vous...

La jeune fille s'interrompit en voyant Sam sortir de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lentement, ses sourcils se haussèrent et ses lèvres rétrécirent jusqu'à former un O parfait. Puis elle porta de nouveau le regard sur Dean, un sourire mille volts sur les lèvres:

— Excusez-moi. Je crois que je vais vous laisser... gloussa-t-elle. Bonne soirée! finit-elle avec un regard entendu.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que la jeune femme s'en aille. Il regarda la porte d'un air interrogateur pendant quelques secondes. Puis son regard se posa sur la chambre. Et sur Sam.

Le lit était défait, Dean n'ayant pas eu la motivation nécessaire pour le faire le matin, car Sam l'avait «levé aux aurores», selon ses propres termes. Des vêtements gisaient un peu partout, des livres et des documents étaient posés pêle-mêle sur la table et sur une chaise, leurs sacs reposaient négligemment au pied du lit, l'ordinateur portable de Sam dépassant de l'un d'entre eux. Sam, qui regardait son frère sans comprendre non plus ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Catherine, une serviette autour de la taille, et des gouttelettes d'eau glissant sur son buste parfaitement sculpté. Et Dean se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, torse nu et des griffures suspectes sur l'épaule.

Le chasseur pinça les lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Leur réputation était faite.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 5

Bonsoir - ou bonjour! =)

Voici le chapitre suivant! =D

Je vous remercie beaucoup de lire ma fiction - et de la commenter! ^^

Je trouve ta proposition concernant la créature intéressante DarknessWolf, qui sait peut-être as-tu tout deviné? =)

En tout cas, bonne lecture! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Dean Winchester était en proie à une fureur incroyable.

Sam et lui s'étaient confrontés la veille au soir à la créature qui les avait battus avec une facilité déconcertante, cette même créature avait osé - et avait réussi, c'était ça le pire! - lui voler son pistolet, et Sam venait de lui apprendre qu'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années avait disparu dans la nuit, sûrement enlevée par le vampire.

En gros, ils avaient complètement foiré.

(Et pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait pas de tarte aux pommes!)

Mais la disparition de la jeune femme était très étonnante. Cela changeait le modus operandi de la créature que les Winchester chassait. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'emportait aucune victime et laissait les cadavres derrière elle. Le vampire devait certainement avoir une idée précise en tête pour changer ses habitudes: les frères s'en étaient bien rendu compte, il était en réalité bien plus malin que ce qu'ils pensaient au départ.

Vampire... S'il s'agissait bien de cela.

Malgré les évidences; les morsures, les corps privés de leur sang, Dean n'était plus tout à fait sûr de ce que son frère et lui traquaient. Bien qu'il faisait sombre lors de leur confrontation avec la créature, l'ainé des Winchester aurait juré que le «vampire» n'avait pas ... de peau. C'était comme si les chairs étaient à vif, comme si le corps était couvert de brûlures importantes sans aucune partie indemne. Et lorsqu'il s'était engagé à la suite de la créature dans la ruelle, il était certain de n'avoir strictement rien vu, si ce n'était un corbeau et un petit chaton apeurés par sa course. Il ne savait pas comment le suceur de sang s'était débrouillé; c'était physiquement impossible, même pour une créature telle que le vampire, de parcourir la ruelle entière, longue et sinueuse, avant que Dean ne le rattrape.

Le chasseur soupira et finit son café d'une traite. Il lança quelques pièces sur la table avant de sortir du bar et de rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait, l'air morose et les mains dans les poches. Dehors, une pluie fine et continue tombait, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur des deux frères.

— Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi et je crois que... commença Sam en se tournant vers son frère.

— Ce n'est pas un vampire. termina Dean pour lui.

Le cadet des Winchester hocha gravement la tête, l'air préoccupé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette ville, et il comptait bien trouver ce que c'était.

— Je pense qu'on devrait approfondir sérieusement nos recherches. Rawlins dispose d'une bibliothèque conséquente et...

— Ouais, ouais, ce serait bien d'aller y faire un tour pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas des infos sur un bigfoot local. l'interrompit de nouveau Dean en grommelant.

— Exactement. La créature à qui on a affaire ne ressemble à aucune autre, et doit être spécifique de la région, voire de la ville. Et nous ne sommes pas suffisamment renseignés.

— Je suis d'accord. ... Pendant que tu seras à la bibliothèque, moi je continuerai à interroger les gens du coin sur Maria Dillings. Je déteste les bibliothèques, et en plus il y a des choses qui ne collent pas avec notre première victime, comme l'immense maison qu'elle habitait à seulement 27 ans. expliqua l'ainé des Winchester. Et en plus, on ira plus vite.

— Moi ça me va, répondit Sam en haussant des épaules.

Cependant, Dean n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de laisser son frère tout seul, sans pouvoir veiller sur lui, dans une ville qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance et où une créature sanguinaire sévissait. Mais on était en pleine journée et il fallait vraiment mettre un terme aux agissements de la créature. De plus, Sam était un chasseur accompli, capable de se défendre seul...

— On se retrouve au motel à 17 heures. termina Dean en tournant les talons et en s'engouffrant dans l'Impala.

* * *

— Quel temps pourri. J'aime pas ça! rochonna un homme en pénétrant dans le premier motel de la ville.

Agé d'une bonne trentaine d'années, il avait tout du type qui avait réussi dans la vie. Grand, brun, les yeux d'un bleu intense, une voix sensuelle et grave, et une musculature impressionnante qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux qui faisaient la couverture des magazines. Beaucoup de femmes succombaient à son charme, et il avait eu l'habitude d'enchainer les rencontres d'un soir, où chacun y trouvait son compte. Mais ça, c'était fini. Maintenant, il avait une femme qui attendait son retour, et un fils qui le rendait heureux. Il faisait un travail qui lui plaisait, et on le prenait souvent comme modèle dans son milieu.

En bref, il était comblé.

Il était accompagné de deux autres personnes, et tous les trois imposaient le respect. En levant les yeux du comptoir, Catherine fut tout de suite intimidée. Sa mère était partie faire quelques courses, et la jeune fille la remplaçait à l'accueil du motel le temps qu'elle revienne.

— C'est vrai que cette pluie est désagréable. sourit la jeune femme. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

— Auriez-vous une chambre pour mes deux collègues et moi même?

— Mais bien sur. répondit Catherine en farfouillant dans ses papiers.

Elle sortit un formulaire que l'homme remplit rapidement, avant de le lui rendre avec un sourire.

— Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, que venez-vous faire dans notre charmante ville?

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Catherine A-DO-RAIT savoir les histoires de ceux qui séjournaient dans le motel de sa mère. Et même de tous ceux qui foulaient le sol de la ville de Rawlins.

— Nous sommes ici pour le travail. répondit un de ceux qui n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.

— Oh, vous verrez, vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber si vous souhaitez travailler au calme. Actuellement, seulement deux amis séjournent chez nous, et ils sont très silencieux. De plus, nous mettons à la disposition de nos clients des salles munies de bureaux et d'ordinateurs, que vous pouvez utiliser à votre guise. Il suffit juste de passer et de demander une clé.

— C'est parfait.

* * *

— Je m'excuse de prendre de votre temps, madame. s'inclina Dean.

— Je vous en prie, je serai ravie de vous aider à résoudre votre enquête. répondit la femme avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Un bébé endormi dans les bras, la mère de famille invita l'ainé des Winchester à prendre place dans le salon. Puis elle monta sans bruit à l'étage pour coucher son nourrisson, et elle demanda à sa fille de trois ans d'aller jouer dans sa chambre avant de revenir vers Dean. Celui-ci observait la décoration, et plus précisément une photo posée sur la cheminée, où l'on pouvait voir un groupe de jeunes, souriants, un diplôme de fin d'étude en main.

— Vous connaissiez Mme Dillings depuis longtemps?

— Nous nous sommes rencontrées en dernière année à l'université. Je venais d'arriver à Rawlins où je n'étais encore jamais venue. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui m'ont tendu la main à l'époque. répondit la femme en posant un baby-phone sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Dean hocha la tête puis il saisit le cadre qu'il observait quelques instants plus tôt. Il vint prendre place à côté de la propriétaire des lieux et lui montra la photo:

— Je suppose que vous êtes ici?

— Oui, et Maria se trouve juste là. sourit-elle en se replongeant dans ce souvenir. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et toujours très heureuse. C'est ce qui faisait son charme. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents vous savez?

— Oh je n'en doute pas. sourit malicieusement le chasseur. ... Y aurait-il quelque chose de particulier que vous pouvez me dire sur elle?

— Maria était l'une de mes plus précieuses amies, et nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun, comme les garçons qui nous plaisaient ou les sports que nous détestions. Mais elle ne m'a jamais rien confié d'extraordinaire sur sa famille, ou sur elle... A vrai dire, en y repensant, elle était assez cachotière. J'avais entendu parler de réunions qu'elle organisait chez elle, mais sinon...

— Des réunions dites-vous? En quoi cela consistait-il? Et elles se déroulaient dans son immense demeure? interrogea Dean intéressé.

— C'est vrai que Maria vivait dans un magnifique endroit. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle y a toujours vécu. Effectivement, c'était bien là que se déroulaient les «réunions» comme elle disait. Je n'y ai jamais participé, car elle ne m'y avait jamais invité. Je lui ai bien demandé, mais elle m'avait répondu que ce n'était pas du tout «mon style» et ne m'en a plus jamais reparlé. Mais je sais que tous ceux qui y participaient étaient... assez spéciaux.

— En somme, des réunions secrètes, réservées à un club très sélect?

— On peut dire cela. répondit-elle en réfléchissant. Je sais que beaucoup voulaient en faire partie, mais que l'entrée ne leur a pas été accordée, comme Angela, Rachel, ou Suzie.

— Pardonnez-moi mais ces personnes sont... ?

— Oh, euh Angela Garries, Rachel Igans, et Suzie Millers, des amies que je ne vois plus depuis un bon moment. expliqua-t-elle en montrant les jeunes filles sur la photographie.

A l'énonciation de ces noms, le Winchester fronça les sourcils. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu le premier quelque part, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où exactement. Le second ne lui disait strictement rien, mais le dernier:

— Suzie Millers, comme la gérante du motel à l'entrée de la ville?

— Oui c'est cela. sourit la femme. Elle a une fille aussi charmante qu'elle. Catherine, il me semble. Et son mari est un homme tout à fait sympathique.

Le cerveau de Dean était en marche. Les informations qu'il venait de recevoir lui permettaient de lever quelques mystères, notamment sur Maria Dillings, et sur le probable motif de son meurtre. Motif qui ne paraissait pas si surnaturel que ça.

Un cri de bébé interrompit les réflexions de l'ainé des Winchester.

— Merci beaucoup pour votre coopération. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. déclara Dean en entendant les pleurs résonner dans le baby-phone.

— Je vous en prie.

La maitresse de maison raccompagna le chasseur jusqu'à l'entrée, puis elle monta les escaliers et rejoignit son bébé pour le calmer, après avoir refermé la porte sur un Dean songeur.

* * *

Lorsque les trois hommes sortirent du motel, la pluie avait presque cessé. On pouvait voir à l'horizon un ciel beaucoup plus clair. Le soleil reviendrait vite.

C'est d'un pas plus motivé que lors de leur arrivée qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital de Rawlins. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'accueil et attendirent que l'infirmière relève la tête:

— Bonjour messieurs, bienvenue à l'hôpital de Rawlins. Vous désirez? sourit l'infirmière.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle... Seirrag! répondit poliment l'un d'entre eux après avoir lu son nom sur sa blouse. Nous sommes ici pour les quatre meurtres.

Les trois hommes dégainèrent en un mouvement parfait et tout à fait synchronisé leurs cartes du FBI. Ils les présentèrent à l'infirmière qui scruta d'un air soupçonneux leurs documents. Quand elle fut tout à fait certaine de leur authenticité, elle releva de nouveau la tête vers eux:

— Je suppose que comme vos collègues vous voulez voir le Docteur Matchoui? Il...

— Pardonnez-moi, mais... nos «collègues»? demanda l'homme en se penchant sur le comptoir.

— Eh bien oui, ceux qui sont passés hier matin... Les agents Iommi et Osbourne me semble-t-il. Ce sont bien vos collègues? demanda l'infirmière, inquiète.

— Tsss... Black Sabbath, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Euh, oui effectivement, ce sont nos coéquipiers. reprit-il plus fort. Veuillez nous excuser, ils ne nous ont pas dit qu'ils étaient déjà passés.

L'homme tourna les talons, suivit de près par ses deux cooéquipiers, qui ne comprenaient pas le revirement de leur chef. Chef qui arborait un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

— Marty, Flenn, suivez-moi. Nous avons deux meurtriers à coffrer! s'exclama Tom dans un engouement trop prononcé.

Les Winchester étaient en ville. Il se ferait une joie de les cueillir!

* * *

— Putain Sammy déconne pas... grommela Dean en jetant un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre.

L'ainé des Winchester tournait en rond dans la chambre de motel, comme un lion en cage. Il était bientôt 17h30, et Sam n'était toujours pas rentré. Il lui avait pourtant bien spécifié qu'il devait rentrer au plus tard à 17 heures! C'était toujours pareil, Sam avait le chic pour pas respecter les horaires - même si bien souvent, c'était parce que la créature chassée l'enlevait!

Dean soupira et s'arma rapidement. Puis il enfila sa veste et sortit de la chambre. Il passa devant la réception d'un pas rapide, sous le regard étonné de Mme Millers. Une fois sorti, il se dirigea au pas de course jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Et c'est là qu'il trouva Sammy, tout sourire, descendant les marches qui menaient au bâtiment.

— Dean! Tu es venu me chercher? s'exclama Sam.

Le cadet des Winchester était content: finalement, les relations entre Dean et les bibliothèques s'arrangeaient, il était prêt à prénétrer dans l'une d'entre elles!

— Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule? lui répondit un Dean hors de lui.

— Ben... quoi? murmura Sam penaud.

Pris d'un affreux doute, le cadet des Winchester leva son bras devant ses yeux.

Et merde. 17h37.

Sam plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et il ressentit un pincement au coeur. Toute la colère dûe à son retard avait disparue, il ne restait plus qu'une inquiétude qui assombrissait ses prunelles vertes.

— Allez, on rentre. reprit Dean plus calmement.

Le début du retour se fit dans un silence plus ou moins gêné; Sam s'en voulait d'avoir causé une telle angoisse à son frère.

— Euh, Dean...

— C'est pas grave Sammy. Mais j'espère que tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes! l'interrompit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Oui, je sais exactement ce que l'on traque. Et l'on n'était pas si loin de la vraie nature de la créature. Je sais aussi comment la tuer.

— Parfait! soupira Dean de soulagement. Elle commençait vraiment à me courir sur le système! Quant à moi, je sais qui elle est, et j'ai obtenue des infos très intéressantes sur M...

— Dean... l'interrompit Sam en pointant quelque chose devant lui.

L'ainé des Winchester fixa son regard sur ce que lui désignait son frère. A quelques mètres devant eux un corps était allongé. La pénombre qui s'installait ne leur permettait pas de distinguer grand chose.

Doucement Sam et Dean s'approchèrent, méfiants. Le corps était celui d'une femme, allongée sur le ventre. L'ainé des Winchester s'accroupit à ses côtés et tapota doucement sur son épaule. Comme il n'y avait aucune réaction de sa part, Dean la retourna délicatement. Il tressaillit en voyant l'état de la femme. La peau semblait complètement flétrie, et le visage de la victime était figé dans un dernier cri d'agonie. Et à la base du cou, quoique qu'un peu plus vers l'épaule que les autres fois, une morsure.

Dean bondit sur ses pieds et dégaina sa machette, prêt à agir. Sam, lui se releva aussi rapidement, mais ne prit pas la seconde arme que son frère lui tendait:

— Faut qu'on se casse, maintenant. La machette ne servira à rien, il f...

Sam ne put terminer sa phrase avant que Dean ne se jette sur lui, les projettant tous deux à terre. Vif comme l'éclair, l'ainé voulu se redresser mais une douleur vive au côté droit lui fit baisser les yeux. Les griffes de la créature s'étaient profondément enfoncées dans sa chair.

Dean parvint à rouler sur le côté pour libérer son frère de son poids, tout en appuyant fortement sur sa blessure. Sam grommela un «merci» avant de se mettre à genoux. Il vit du sang sur sa chemise et sut tout de suite d'où il venait.

— Merde, Dean...

Sam prit son frère par la taille et passa un de ses bras sur ses épaules lorsqu'un coup de feu les fit sursauter. Tous deux tournèrent la tête et virent la créature pointant un pistolet vers le corps de la jeune femme. La balle avait traversé le cadavre de part en part, de l'endroit exact de la morsure jusqu'au flanc droit. Puis elle lança négligemment l'arme par terre, avec un sourire carnassier, dévoilant de longues dents pointues.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se trouvait devant les deux frères, et empoignait Dean par la gorge, tandis qu'elle maintenait Sam à terre, l'empêchant du moindre mouvement. Des points noirs commençaient à danser devant les yeux de Dean, qui tentait de desserrer la poigne. L'air arrivait mal jusqu'à ses poumons et du sang perlait sur son cou, là où les griffes s'enfonçaient doucement. Puis la créature le jeta avec force vers le sol, et Dean sombrit dans l'inconscience, le cri d'horreur de Sam résonnant dans la rue.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Dean se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas mort.

Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait le faire souffrir et pourtant il voyait les étoiles qui vibraient dans le ciel. Dans un râlement de douleur, Dean se mit debout, tout en évaluant son état. Son flanc droit lui faisait souffrir le martyre, sa vue était brouillée par le sang, et sa gorge était très douloureuse.

Il s'approcha en titubant de la dépouille de la jeune femme et s'empara du pistolet que la créature avait fini par abandonner. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en faire quoi que ce soit, une lumière se braqua sur lui, et il se protéga les yeux, agressés par la lueur trop vive. Quand il put soulever les paupières sans risquer de brûler sa rétine, le chasseur vit en face de lui trois hommes, qui braquaient chacun une lampe et un glock vers lui.

L'agent Tom Frickers s'avança.

— Tiens, tiens. Quelle bonne surprise! Dean Winchester!

TBC...


	8. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous!

Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous ai laissé sur un suspens assez important je pense, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop! =)

J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre car je ne voulais pas donner trop d'informations trop vite sur la créature. Je voulais que les choses que je vous donne vous permettent de réfléchir à qui pourrait être la créature, et surtout, qu'est ce que c'est (bien que pour le moment je doute qu'on puisse beaucoup s'en douter).

Bref, je voulais faire ça bien. =)

A propos de la créature, il s'agit bien de quelque chose qui existe dans le folklore, mais je me suis permise de me l'approprier.

Ah oui, je voulais préciser, juste au cas où, que ce chapitre se déroule après le prologue. =)

En tout cas bonne lecture!

Et si vous avez des idées, si vous pensez deviner qui est la créature, quel est son but réel (je ne le précise pas encore), et même ce qu'elle est, je serai ravie d'entendre vos hypothèses! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

L'agent Frickers sortit complètement furibond de la salle où il gardait Dean Winchester menotté. Ses coéquipiers le suivirent, en retrait. Si Tom Frickers était connu comme étant l'un des meilleurs agents du FBI, il était aussi connu pour ses colères mémorables. Et dans ces cas là, mieux valait ne pas se trouver dans sa ligne de mire.

— Ce petit enfoiré se fout complètement de ma gueule! Il a tué cette fille, tout comme ces pauvres femmes de Saint Louis. Et ce fils de pute continue de tout nier! éructa-t-il.

— Calme toi Tom. Il faut garder la tête froide. Ce type nous mène en bateau c'est évident. Mais si on continue à le faire mariner, il nous dira tout ce qu'on veut savoir. Et puis, s'il s'évertue à rester aussi peu coopératif, on saura bien lui délier la langue... lui répondit Marty Ross avec un sourire sadique.

— Tu as raison. On le réinterrogera tout à l'heure. En attendant, je veux que vous me sortiez toutes les photos que l'on peut avoir sur les crimes auxquels on le soupçonne d'être relié. Et je veux du très lourd. Je veux que lorsqu'il jette un oeil sur ces clichés, il ne puisse que se dégouter de lui-même.

Les deux autres agents hochèrent la tête. Tom Frickers leur tourna le dos et observa l'ainé des Winchester à travers la vitre teintée.

— Ah, et j'allais oublier. Demandez au commissariat d'envoyer une équipe en patrouille. Il faut que l'on retrouve Sam Winchester!

* * *

Sam ouvrit péniblement les yeux et grimaça. Sa tête semblait être passée à travers un étau.

Il tenta de porter une main à son visage, mais ses mouvements étaient entravés. Sam baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit ne le réjouit pas. Il était assis à même le sol, et solidement accroché à... un truc en bois. Il se tortilla pour essayer de voir derrière lui, et il aperçut de nombreuses chaises couvertes de poussière, alignées devant ce qui semblait être une longue console du style renaissance.

En somme, il était tout bonement et simplement ficelé au pied d'une table.

Le cadet des Winchester soupira. Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours se retrouver dans ce genre de situation? Il appuya la tête contre le large morceau de bois auquel il était accroché et réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé. La créature avait sérieusement blessé son frère, avant de le projeter à terre. Puis il s'était senti voler à travers la ruelle...

Et c'était tout.

Sam soupira de plus belle. Il n'était absolument pas plus avancé. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, afin de retrouver un semblant de calme. Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, il avait fait le vide dans sa tête, et se trouvait prêt à réfléchir.

Tout d'abord, il repensa aux paroles de son frère, avant qu'ils ne soient surpris par la créature. Dean avait trouvé qui était la personne qu'ils traquaient, et avait visiblement obtenu des informations capitales sur la toute première victime qui auraient pu leur apporter des réponses.

Il avait beau retourner encore et encore les informations à sa disposition dans sa tête, Sam ne parvenait pas à deviner qui pouvait être derrière tous ces meurtres. Mais il semblait évident qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un que Dean et lui avait déjà rencontré, car lorsqu'il en avait parlé, son frère avait l'air de le connaitre. Tout du moins, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir découvert pour la première fois le nom de la personne. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas parlé de manière si catégorique. Ou alors il aurait fait des recherches sur l'individu, mais connaissant l'aisance de son frère avec les ordinateurs...

L'idée que Catherine puisse être à l'origine de tout ça lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, moins il trouvait cette supposition convaincante. Elle lui paraissait beaucoup trop... innocente. ... Non, Catherine n'était qu'une jeune femme découvrant la vie, même si elle était très étonnante.

Sam repensa à tous ceux que son frère et lui avaient rencontrés, comme la mère de Catherine, le docteur Matchoui, l'épicier peut-être... Mais rien ne lui permettait de trouver le tueur. Il lui aurait fallu un lien, un indice supplémentaire! Un indice que Dean possédait...

Le cadet des Winchester interrompit sa réflexion pour essayer une nouvelle fois de se dégager. Mais les liens étaient fichtrement bien serrés! Il ne réussit qu'à ressentir de désagréables fourmillements le long de ses bras. Sam plia et détendit successivement ses membres inférieurs pour éviter d'éprouver ces horribles picotements dans les jambes.

Le jeune chasseur retourna ensuite à ses pensées.

Bon, puisque l'identité de la créature était difficile à cerner, il fallait autant se concentrer sur autre chose. La toute première victime. Maria Dillings. Elle avait des choses à lui apprendre, Sam en était sûr. Il fit revenir à la surface de sa mémoire toutes les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées, même les plus insignifiantes.

Le cadet des Winchester médita longuement.

Et soudain, comme une illumination subite, la vérité lui éclata en plein visage.

Oui. Tout concordait. La beauté irréelle et intemporelle de la première proie, la demeure immense et magnifique. Et même la probable raison du meurtre.

Sam ne se crut pas lui-même.

— Maria Dillings était un vampire! souffla-t-il.

* * *

Dean fulminait. Il se débattait comme un beau diable sur sa chaise, tirant sur les menottes qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets. Mais rien à faire, il ne parviendrait pas à se défaire de ses entraves comme ça. Il fit bouger sa mâchoire, pour dissiper l'engourdissement qui s'était emparé de sa joue après le coup de poing de l'agent Frickers.

L'ainé des Winchester était terriblement inquiet pour son frère. Car comme les agents du FBI l'avaient précisé, il avait été le seul arrêté. Donc Sam avait sûrement dû, connaissant sa chance légendaire, se faire capturer par la créature.

Les blessures de Dean avaient été sommairement pansées, avant que les agents ne commencent leur interminable interrogatoire. Mais le chasseur se savait en position de faiblesse. Il avait perdu une quantité de sang importante, il lui faudrait certainement quelques points de suture, une ou deux de ses côtes paraissaient fêlées, et toutes ses armes avaient été confisquées par le FBI.

Génial. Quelle chasse merveilleuse!

Dean cessa de tirer sur les menottes. Il essaya de se détendre un peu, pour oublier la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait.

Dean souffla. Il avait complètement sous-estimé la créature. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Lors de leur première confrontation, devant l'ancienne maison de Maria Dillings, la créature savait déjà que son frère et lui avaient été recherchés activement par le FBI. Elle avait donc fait en sorte de les leur apporter sur un plateau d'argent, avec dessus marqué «servez-vous!».

Avant de s'enfuir dans la ruelle la première nuit, la créature avait réussi à s'emparer du pistolet chargé en gros sel de l'ainé des Winchester. Elle avait ensuite remplacé les cartouches de gros sel par de vraies balles. Puis elle avait «conservé» sa dernière victime, pour attirer les deux frères la nuit suivante et leur faire ensuite porter le chapeau, en camouflant la morsure par l'impact de balle.

Non, vraiment, la créature était très maligne. Dean se devait de l'avouer, il s'était complètement fait rouler dans la farine. Mais il ne referait plus la même erreur. Il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir. Mieux valait imaginer que la créature avait un ou deux coups d'avance. A lui de les deviner et de les retourner contre elle.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Dean s'acharna de plus belle sur ses menottes.

* * *

Le cadet des Winchester cessa de gigoter. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de se débattre. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait? Se défaire de ses liens sans pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'une main? Avec les kilomètres de cordes qui l'enserraient à la table, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et même si on lui avait gracieusement mis un couteau dans une main, il lui aurait fallu des heures pour les trancher.

Soudain, Sam tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Tous les sens aux aguets, le cadet des Winchester ne relâcha pas son attention. Quelques instants plus tard, il put clairement distinguer une voix de femme. Sam discerna deux personnes, la première qui gémissait, et la seconde, râlant et forçant l'autre à monter les escaliers qui craquaient sous leurs pas.

Puis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et Catherine fut violemment projetée par terre, à quelques pas de Sam. La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, effrayée, et ne comprenant certainement pas ce qui lui arrivait. Du sang maculait son tee-shirt. Sam releva les yeux, qui s'arrondirent sous la surprise.

Il avait envisagé chaque situation, chaque coupable potentiel. Il s'attendait à tout.

Sauf à elle.

— Et bien, surpris de me voir Sam? Je pensais pourtant que c'était toi l'intello de la famille. Ton dossier au FBI mentionne tes années d'études à Standford.

— S... Sam? Tu la connais? demanda Catherine d'une voix tremblotante.

— Pas exactement.

La femme arborait un sourire triomphal, et n'eut aucun mal à attacher Catherine en face du cadet Winchester. Sam lui lança son regard le plus haineux, et si la créature ne se savait pas en train de dominer la situation, elle en aurait frissonné.

— Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Catherine? Laissez-là en dehors de ça!

— Oh, comme c'est mignon. Désolée mon chou, mais je compte bien sucer son sang jusqu'à la moelle. Et le tien aussi par la même occasion. ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ton sang a l'air... délicieux.

Sam déglutit bruyamment. Il ne manquait plus que la créature se retrouve avec du sang de démon dans la gorge. Qui savait ce que cela engendrait comme mauvaise surprise?

— Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Seulement pour vous venger? demanda le chasseur en évitant soigneusement de penser à ce que venait de dire la jeune femme.

La créature posa sur lui un regard intéressé:

— Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis bluffée. Bonne déduction!

Le «vampire» finit de nouer les cordes qui maintenaient Catherine, tremblante et choquée. Puis elle se tourna vers Sam et reprit:

— C'est vrai. Je voulais me venger. Comme quoi, les humains ne sont pas les seuls à être jaloux... Mais j'ai maintenant un tout nouvel objectif. Et grâce à vous deux, il sera bientôt atteint!

— Et quel est ce but? cracha Sam.

La créature s'accroupit en face de lui et lui adressa une moue moqueuse:

— Oh, mais je ne vais pas te le dire.

Elle se remit debout et s'approcha de la porte. Alors qu'elle allait la franchir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Sam:

— Ou en fait si. Je cherche Caïn.

Elle passa ensuite le seuil de la porte et ses pas s'estompèrent peu à peu.

Les larmes encore ruisselantes sur les joues, Catherine se tourna vers le chasseur, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce que la jeune femme avait bien voulu dire, et surtout pour qu'il la rassure. Elle fixa ses yeux sur lui et hésita. Il avait le teint livide.

— Sam? chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

Dean tourna la tête vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit la poignée tourner. L'agent Frickers entra, un gros dossier entre les mains. Il semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'au moment où il l'avait laissé. Il paraissait presque... jubiler.

L'agent du FBI lanca sans ménagement le dossier sur la table et de nombreuses photos s'en échapèrent. Les mâchoires de Dean se serrèrent. Tom Frickers vint tranquillement s'installer en face de son prisonnier, fier de son petit effet. Il ouvrit le document avec lenteur avant de placer sous les yeux de Dean d'autres clichés.

Sur chacune des photos se trouvait un corps mutilé, ou brulé, défiguré. L'ainé des Winchester pinça ses lèvres. Il reconnaissait chacune des personnes. Toutes des victimes des créatures que son frère et lui chassaient. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer les pensées de l'homme en face de lui. Il était persuadé que Dean était le responsable de tous ces massacres.

— C'est vraiment immonde n'est-ce pas? déclara posément l'agent Frickers. Néamnoins, il y a parmi toutes ces horreurs une image que j'aime. Beaucoup.

Tom Frickers sortit une nouvelle photo qu'il posa sur toutes les autres. Dean eut un petit rictus. Le cliché était celui d'un homme, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un vert magnifique, sans vie. Il y avait deux trous dans sa poitrine. Le polymorphe de Saint Louis. Le chasseur releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui le regardait intensément.

— Je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous, la photo est très bien prise. On voit tout de suite que cette... personne avait bon goût. répondit effrontément Dean.

Hors de lui, l'agent le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua violemment au mur d'en face. Dean grogna, la douleur se diffusant dans ses côtes.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale ordure! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà fait en sorte que ce cliché soit vrai.

— Tom, l'interrompit une voix dans son dos. Calme toi. Et viens par ici. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

L'agent Frickers ne répondit pas mais lacha l'ainé des Winchester, et sa chaise claqua le sol dans un bruit sourd. Puis il se tourna vers l'agent Ross et sortit de la pièce à ses côtés.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Sam tourna la tête vers Catherine. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Visiblement, l'annonce de la créature l'avait sérieusement secoué. Catherine quant à elle n'en menait pas large. Et elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce que comptait faire la... personne qui l'avait kidnappée.

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour se remettre les idées en place. Le regard de Catherine posé sur lui lui permit de se reconcentrer sur la réalité.

— Comment vous sentez-vous? demanda le chasseur.

— Hum, comment dire? Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire enlever par une femme après qu'elle m'ait planté ses dents dans le cou! répondit la jeune femme de manière un peu hystérique.

Les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur la blessure de Catherine. Bien que son tee-shirt soit tâché, le sang ne coulait plus de la morsure. La créature avait sans doute voulu l'apeurer.

«C'était juste l'apéro!» voila ce que Dean aurait dit.

Le jeune chasseur soupira pour la énième fois. Les mâchoires serrées, il regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une quelconque échappatoire. Mais ce n'était pas ficelé comme il l'était qu'il parviendrait à sortir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se résolut donc à ... expliquer certaines choses à Catherine.

— Bon, je sais que ce que je vais vous...

— Je t'en prie Sam, tutoie-moi, on est dans une situation délicate tous les deux, pas la peine de s'embarrasser avec des convenances à deux balles.

Le jeune chasseur lui adressa un regard surpris. C'était bien le genre de choses que Dean aurait pu dire.

— Euh... donc ce que je vais v...te dire va te sembler complètement fou, mais tu dois me croire. reprit Sam.

— Vas-y toujours. De toute façon je n'ai que ça à faire de t'écouter. répondit-elle sarcastique.

— Okay, euh, Dean et moi ne sommes pas venus à Rawlins pour faire du tourisme... ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

— Voyons Sam! Je sais très bien reconnaître un couple quand j'en vois un! Pas la peine de me raconter des histoires. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je le sais! s'exclama Catherine, la peur ayant totalement fait place à une extase sidérante.

— Bref, reprit le cadet des Winchester en levant les yeux au ciel, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que nous sommes ici pour nous occuper de celle qui s'en est prise à toi.

— Euh, tu veux dire que Dean et toi saviez qu'elle allait m'attaquer? réfléchit-elle. Mais alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait?

— On ne savait pas exactement à qui elle s'en prendrait, mais on savait qu'elle agirait. corrigea Sam. On a tenté de la neutraliser, mais elle s'est révélée beaucoup plus coriace que prévu.

— Comment une femme comme elle pourrait tenir tête à deux jeunes hommes musclés et impressionnants comme vous l'êtes? demanda Catherine incrédule.

Aie. C'est là que ça devenait compliqué.

— Ben... Parce que c'est pas vraiment une femme... répondit Sam, incertain.

Les yeux de Catherine s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes:

— Et qu'est ce qu'elle est dans ce cas là? Trois schtroumpfs montés les uns sur les autres dans un déguisement?

— Ah ah, ça serait marrant tiens... Non. En fait, Dean et moi sommes des chasseurs. On traque les... monstres et toutes les créatures qui s'en prennent aux humains. Et je puis t'assurer que la femme qui nous a enfermés ici n'est pas humaine.

Sam voyait bien dans les yeux de Catherine qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas. Il insista donc:

— Tu crois vraiment que les hommes peuvent avoir des crocs comme les siens? Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mordre une autre personne et la vider de son sang?

La jeune femme devint blême et Sam se dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Un silence gêné s'installa. Le cadet des Winchester pinça les lèvres et réfléchit à quelque chose à dire lorsque Catherine prit la parole:

— Et tous ces gens que l'on a retrouvé ces derniers jours ont été... tués par... elle? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Bien conscient que sa réponse allait avoir un impact sur la vie de la jeune fille, Sam la regarda très sérieusement et répondit fermement:

— Oui.

* * *

L'agent Frickers resta interdit quelques secondes devant son interlocuteur. Il se resaisit finalement et s'avança vers lui, se voulant le plus menaçant et le plus impressionant possible:

— Vous quoi?

— J'ai pourtant été très clair agent Frickers. Je prends l'affaire Winchester en main. répondit tranquilement l'homme se trouvant en face de lui.

— Vous êtes hilarant. répondit Tom sans aucune once d'humour. Il n'en est pas question. Je m'occupe des Winchester, et vous n'allez pas interférer dans cette affaire. Il s'agit de mon enquête maintenant! reprit l'agent avec orgueil.

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire.

— Et bien, dites-le lui. répondit-il en tendant un téléphone portable vers l'agent du FBI.

L'agent Frickers saisit le téléphone tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il apposa l'appareil à son oreille et entendit une voix bourrue à l'autre bout du fil. Au fur et à mesure, les collègues de l'agent Frickers purent le voir perdre ses couleurs:

— Hum, non je... Euh je... Bien.

Finalement, il raccrocha après avoir répondu:

— Bien monsieur le directeur.

Les agents Ross et Broos se regardèrent, étonnés. Le directeur du FBI en personne les avait contacté pour donner ses ordres à propos de Dean Winchester.

Ce jeune homme était vraiment quelqu'un!

* * *

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, un homme raccrocha son téléphone en grommelant. Mais dans quel bordel les deux frères se trouvaient-ils encore pour que cet homme lui demande un petit coup de pouce? Rajustant sa casquette, Bobby se promit de le leur faire payer dignement lorsqu'ils rentreraient.

* * *

— Puisque l'ordre émane «d'en haut», je vais vous mener à m... à votre prisonnier. reprit l'agent Frickers les dents serrées.

— Je croyais que vous aviez quitté le navire! s'exclama Marty Ross en se tournant vers le nouveau détenteur du dossier Winchester.

— Disons simplement que j'avais besoin de faire le point. répondit évasivement son vis à vis.

— Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça. reprit Tom Frickers en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'agent se sentait extrèmement frustré de devoir remettre ce dossier si passionant. Les frères Winchester étaient deux jeunes hommes très énigmatiques, et, bien qu'il pouvait suivre leur trace grâce aux cadavres qui s'accumulaient derrière eux, Tom Frickers adorait jouer au chat et à la souris avec Sam et Dean.

Il remit donc solennellement le dossier Winchester à son nouveau détenteur, les mâchoires encore plus serrées qu'auparavant, si cela était possible. Puis il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la pièce où Dean se trouvait menotté:

— Suivez-moi agent Henricksen.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la salle. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, Dean leva les yeux vers elle. Si elle avait été désolidarisée du reste de son visage, sa mâchoire serait tombée par terre. Ses yeux verts reflétaient une surprise absolue. Puis rapidement, un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres. L'agent Frickers mourait littéralement d'envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que cet exaspérant sourire disparaisse.

— Quelle bonne surprise! Victor! Comment ça va? s'exclama Dean soudainement très enjoué.

Les trois autres agents du FBI se regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

— Dean... soupira l'agent Henricksen. Ton frère et toi êtes vraiment doués pour vous retrouver dans des situations délicates.

— C'est ce qu'on appelle le talent, tout simplement! répondit Dean.

On pouvait presque percevoir une bouffée d'orgueil dans sa voix.

Les agents Frickers, Broos et Ross clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois, complètement hébétés. Depuis quand ce meurtrier était-il ami avec l'homme qui l'avait traqué si longtemps?

— Bon, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ton frère et toi? reprit Victor en s'asseyant en face de Dean.

— Parce que vous croyez qu'il va vous dire la vérité? glapit l'agent Frickers. Il nie toute implication dans les meurtres!

— Je veux entendre sa version, voila tout. Ah, et virez-moi ces photos, c'est assez glauque. répondit l'agent Henricksen.

Dean regarda les trois agents du FBI, un air moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Il semblerait que la chance soit au rendez-vous pour une fois! Mais le chasseur reprit rapidement son sérieux. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Sam. Et sans l'agent Henricksen, cela lui serait impossible.

— Sam et moi sommes arrivés il y a deux jours environ. On a entendu parler des morts étranges qui se déroulaient ici. Depuis notre arrivée, une autre femme a été tuée, et Sam s'est fait enlevé.

— Et qu'est ce que vous chassez?

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers les autres agents avant de répondre:

— On pensait au premier abord à un vampire. Mais on s'est confronté deux fois à elle, et il est clair que ce n'en est pas un. La créature est beaucoup trop rapide et très puissante. Sam avait découvert ce qu'elle était réellement lorsqu'elle nous a attaqué et que ces trois abrutis me sont tombés dessus. Je ne sais pas comment la tuer, mais mon frère oui.

Il fallut quelques instants à l'agent Henricksen pour assimiler les informations. Les trois autres se regardaient sans comprendre. Des vampires? Et puis quoi encore?

— Okay, le principal est donc de trouver Sam. reprit Victor en se levant.

Il s'approcha de Dean et sortit des clefs de sa poche. En voyant ce qu'il comptait faire, l'agent Frickers lui sauta dessus:

— Non mais ça ne va pas? Vous comptez libérer un homme accusé de meurtres, de profanation de tombes, d'exhumation de cadavres, de satanisme et j'en passe?

Victor Henricksen sembla réfléchir quelques instants à ses paroles.

— C'est à peu près ça oui, répondit-il finalement en insérant les clefs dans les menottes du jeune Winchester.

Une énorme satisfaction parcourut chaque fibre de Dean losqu'il entendit le clac! libérateur. Il se mit debout, un peu chancelant tout de même. Puis il massa ses poignets se tourna ensuite vers l'agent Henricksen:

— Je sais où on va pouvoir trouver Sam. Toutes les morts se sont déroulées dans un même périmètre, autour de la maison de la première victime. Je suis persuadé que Sam se trouve là-bas.

— Très bien, allons-y. répondit Victor en faisant signe aux trois autres.

— Euh... Ces mecs viennent avec nous? demanda Dean incrédule.

Les agents du FBI se regardaient, sans savoir que faire. Depuis quand les méchants se trouvaient être les gentils? Depuis quand avaient-ils basculé dans la quatrième dimension? Voyant leur perplexité, l'agent Henricksen se tourna vers eux:

— Bon, écoutez les gars, vous allez faire tout et strictement ce que je vous dit, c'est clair? J'ai suffisament traqué les frères Winchester pour m'être rendu compte que le FBI faisait fausse route sur toute la ligne à leur sujet. Faut dire aussi que l'expérience a été convaincante... murmura-t-il pour lui même. Ce type, continua-t-il en désignant Dean du doigt, est le seul mec capable de nous débarrasser de ce qui rôde dehors. Et croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré avoir affaire à un psycopathe plutôt qu'à ce qui nous attend.

Les trois agents restèrent silencieux.

— Okay, répondit finalement l'agent Frickers. Je vous fait confiance agent Henricksen, car vous avez été mon supérieur pendant quelques années et que vous êtes un homme brillant. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui fais confiance à lui! s'exclama-t-il en pointant son arme vers Dean.

Le jeune chasseur leva les bras en guise d'apaisement:

— Très bien, ne me faites pas confiance et gardez votre flingue braqué sur moi si ça vous chante. Mais ne m'empêchez pas de sauver mon frère et les habitants de cette ville!

Les yeux de Dean avaient pris une teinte foncée.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'engagea à l'extérieur du commissariat, les quatre hommes sur ses traces. Il dut fermer les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'air libre. Le soleil qui se levait l'éblouissait. Il avait donc été gardé ici pendant toute la nuit! Génial. Et qu'était-il arrivé à Sam pendant tout ce temps?

Dean se tourna de nouveau vers l'agent Frickers:

— Et mes armes, où sont-elles?

— Donnez-les lui Tom. insista Victor.

Celui-ci hésita quelques instants, avant de finalement remettre à Dean les armes qu'ils avaient trouvées sur lui, autrement dit deux machettes et un pistolet. Dean examina son chargeur. Il lui restait quelques balles. Ce devrait être suffisant pour éloigner la créature s'il y avait besoin.

Le petit groupe, guidé par Dean, arriva bien vite devant l'ancienne demeure de Maria Dillings. L'instinct de Dean était en ébullition. La créature devait se trouver dans les parages.

— Bon écoutez-moi bien, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les autres, mon frère doit se trouver quelque part dans cette maison. Et la créature doit y être aussi. Peut-être même que d'autres personnes sont emprisonnées là-dedans. Notre but est de retrouver tout le monde. Si vous voyez quelqu'un ou croyez voir quelque chose de menaçant, tirez. Ne vous faites pas avoir. Si vous trouvez mon frère, vous me prévenez, c'est clair?

Les agents du FBI hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme.

— Alors allons-y.

Dean et les quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans la demeure. La porte principale n'était pas verouillée, ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse de Dean. La perspective de retrouver son frère donnait au Winchester une dose d'adrénaline. Les agents Ross, Broos et Frickers s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Victor et Dean se séparèrent dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Tout comme les agents du FBI, l'ainé des Winchester se déplaçait sans bruit. Il visita chaque pièce mais ne rencontra que des monceaux de poussière. Finalement, l'agent Henricksen et lui se retrouvèrent au pied des marches de l'escalier. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide.

Soudain, ils entendirent distinctement des coups de feu provenir de l'étage supérieur. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, malgré la douleur qui se réveillait dans ses côtes, Dean arriva bien vite à la source du bruit, Victor sur ses talons. Les trois agents du FBI observaient horrifiés la créature qui avançait lentement vers eux, prenant un malin plaisir à les terrifier.

— Hé! hurla Dean à l'attention de la créature.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui et reçut trois balles dans le torse. L'impact des coups la projeta contre la fenêtre. Dean tira une nouvelle fois et la vitre se brisa. L'ainé des Winchester se précipita vers la fenêtre et chercha la créature des yeux. Elle avait chuté jusqu'au sol et s'enfuyait maintenant vers la forêt environnante.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, Dean reconcentra son attention sur ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. En voyant son frère ficelé comme un saucisson à une table, Dean bondit vers lui et dégaina sa machette. Il trancha en quelques instants les liens qui maintenaient son frère prisonnier. Les agents du FBI s'occupaient des liens de la pauvre Catherine.

— Hey, Sammy. Comment tu te sens? demanda l'ainé des Winchester en prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains pour déceler une quelconque blessure.

— Ca va, ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. répondit Sam avec un petit sourire fatigué.

En voyant que son frère se trouvait plutôt en bonne santé, Dean se tourna vers Catherine:

— Et vous, comment allez-vous?

La jeune femme leva vers lui des yeux que Dean connaissait bien. Son regard avait perdu toute innocence. Sa vie ne serait plus vraiment la même maintenant qu'elle avait découvert ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre.

Dean soupira, puis il tourna la tête vers son frère.

L'heure des explications était venue.

TBC...

* * *

Ah, il fallait forcément que Henricksen revienne! (J'adore ce type!) =D

Tiens d'ailleurs, depuis le début je mets «Henricksen». Mais est ce que c'est Henricksen ou Hendricksen?


	10. Chapter 8

Bonsoir!

Je suis absolument désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai énormément de boulot! Mais j'ai tant bien que mal réussi à trouver du temps pour écrire cette suite! =D

Ca vous fait plaisir hein? (Dites «ouiiiii!» ;P ).

J'espère que ce chapitre de «révélations» vous conviendra, tout comme la nature de la créature, ses plans diaboliques, et tout le bazar!

Bref, je ne vais pas épiloguer, ou prologuer plutôt - ah ah ah jeu de mot de merde x) - et je vais vous laisser lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, comme vous le faites si bien! =D

D'ailleurs je vous remercie beaucoup de me laisser vos avis à chaque fois, ça me motive de voir que cette histoire vous plait! =D

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Tom Frickers dut s'asseoir sur une chaise pour ne pas que ses jambes le lâchent. Toute cette histoire était complètement dingue! Il avait clairement vu une... femme s'avancer vers lui et ses collègues. Elle présentait des dents plus longues que nature, et elle semblait ne pas avoir d'épiderme protecteur. Elle s'était pris de nombreuses balles dans la poitrine, avait chuté depuis la fenêtre, et n'avait eu aucun mal à s'enfuir.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que ce n'était pas très... humain.

Ses deux coéquipiers étaient aussi blanc que lui, voire plus. Catherine, elle, semblait totalement ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Le choc n'était visiblement pas encore passé.

— Bon, je vous avoue que je ne comprends plus rien. commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Mes collègues et moi sommes ici pour régler cette affaire de meurtres, et non pas pour s'aventurer dans une histoire rocambolesque avec des vampires ou je ne sais quoi d'autre!

Au fur et à mesure, l'agent Frickers reprenait de l'asurance, et sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte.

— La seule chose dont je suis sur, c'est que Dean Winchester est un meurtrier avéré.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il semblait sur le point de fusiller quiconque le contredirait sur ce point. C'était sa seule bouée de sauvetage qui lui permettait de garder pied.

— Si ça peut vous faire plaisir! répondit l'ainé des Winchester en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon Sammy, je suppose que tu as reconnu notre cher «vampire»?

Son cadet, assis à même le sol, leva vers lui un regard blasé.

— Ouais, l'infirmière. Quelle actrice!

— Euh, vous parlez de Mademoiselle... Seirrag? demanda l'agent Broos.

— Angela Seirrag, ou Angela Garries en vérité. le reprit Dean en se tournant vers lui.

— Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte? interrogea Sam en se levant et en époustant ses vêtements.

— Une des amies de Maria Dillings m'a reçu et j'ai vu chez elle une photo où ladite infirmière posait, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Et crois-moi, entre le moment où la photo a été prise, et aujourd'hui, je puis t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas pris une ride.

Les agents du FBI se regardèrent soucieux. Alors comme ça l'infirmière un peu candide et, ils le réalisèrent maintenant, faussement apeurée se trouvait être la femme terrifiante qui avait enlevé et emprisonné Catherine Millers et Sam Winchester.

Tout cela n'était guère réjouissant.

— Très bien, alors qu'est donc réellement cette femme? questionna Victor en se tournant vers Sam.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le cadet des Winchester. L'impatience de savoir enfin ce qu'ils chassaient était presque palpable chez Dean. Les trois agents du FBI quant à eux attendaient avec appréhension la réponse du jeune homme. Si les vampire existaient, quelles autres créatures pouvaient bien se terrer encore dans l'ombre, à l'insu de tous? Ou en tout cas, à l'insu de presque tous?

— Allez Sherlock, nous sommes tout ouïe! Qu'est ce que c'est? s'exclama Dean en rompant le silence.

— Un soucounyan.

— A tes souhaits.

— Dean... soupira Sam en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis certain que la créature que l'on chasse est un soucounyan.

Les agents fédéraux se regardèrent sans comprendre. Un soucou-quoi?

— Très bien et qu'est ce que c'est? reprit le frère ainé.

— Le soucounyan est une créature originaire des Antilles qui...

— Des Antilles? Mais c'est pas par ici!

— Tes connaissances en géographie m'étonneront toujours autant Dean. soupira une nouvelle fois son frère.

— Excusez-moi, mais on pourrait peut-être revenir à cette créature? les interrompit l'agent Henricksen.

Les deux frères se regardèrent pendants quelques instants, puis Sam reprit:

— Un soucounyan est un vampire un peu spécial. Au premier abord, on pourrait penser que s'en est un comme un autre, il possède des crocs, une force et une vitesse impressionantes. Mais contrairement aux, disons aux vampire habituels, le soucounyan voit ses capacités beaucoup plus développées. Il est nettement plus fort et rapide.

— Bon, ça me rassure quelque peu. Ca ne veut pas dire que je m'empâte ou que je me ramollis! C'est juste ce satané soucoubian...

— Soucounyan

— Ouais, soucounyan qui est un super vampire! s'exclama Dean soudainement plus heureux.

Il avait craint pendant quelques heures devoir abandonner son délicieux régime à base de cheeseburgers.

— Le soucounyan a aussi quelques caractéristiques propres, reprit Sam. En fait, contrairement aux autres vampires, il n'a pas besoin de boire de sang pour vivre. Il peut très bien survivre en se nourrisant comme vous et moi. Mais le sang humain développe ses capacités, et le rend encore plus fort.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, l'air grave. Considérant la force dont il avait fait preuve, le soucounyan développait ses attraits particulièrement rapidement.

— Et pour le tuer alors? Tu m'avais dit que la machette était inefficace. se rappela l'ainé des Winchester.

— Ce vampire se «transforme» quand il part en chasse. A la tombée de la nuit, il enduit son corps d'une espèce de lotion, tout en récitant une formule. Cela provoque chez lui de violentes convulsions et ensuite sa peau... tombe.

— Charmant.

— Si sa peau est détruite avant qu'il ne la, euh, récupère, le soucounyan meurt. J'ai lu quelques croyances populaires qui racontent des choses plus ou moins différentes. Ce qui revient systématiquement par contre est le fait de brûler la peau. expliqua Sam.

— Sel et eau bénite alors? proposa Victor.

Dean se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres:

— Je vois que tu as bonne mémoire! L'expérience était traumatisante hein?

— Disons que maintenant que je sais ce qu'il existe de dangereux dehors, je veux me rendre utile. J'ai commencé mes petites recherches pour...

Il fit un mouvement vague de la main.

— Enfin, vous voyez quoi. Chasser. termina-t-il.

L'ainé des Winchester perdit son sourire. Son regard se fit dur, mais on pouvait déceler dans ses yeux une pointe de... tristesse ?

— Il est clair que je ne pourrais pas envisager de vivre comme si tout était beau, comme si la vie passait tranquilement. Sam et moi avons vécu depuis toujours dans la chasse. On n'a pas vraiment le choix, c'est notre vie c'est tout. Mais toi, tu pourrais toujours continuer à sauver des vies au FBI, sans avoir besoin de t'engager sur ce chemin.

Henricksen srcuta intensément Dean, comme s'il pouvait lire à travers ses yeux. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, l'ainé reprit:

— Ben oui quoi, c'est quand même pratique d'avoir un mec pour nous couvrir devant les autorités ! ... Et puis, pourquoi engager d'autres innocents dans ce combat?

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, de manière à ce que seul Sam puisse distinguer ses paroles. Mais Victor Henricksen était loin d'être idiot. Il avait bien compris maintenant que l'ironie était un moyen pour l'ainé des Winchester de faire passer la pilule, un moyen pour dissimuler ses sentiments et garder la tête hors de l'eau.

L'agent du FBI esquissa un demi-sourire.

— Oui, bien sur. conclut-il.

— Excusez-moi, intervint la petite voix de Catherine.

Les hommes présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle, et la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme terrorisée par toute cette attention. Sam vint se poster près d'elle, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire un peu pincé, mais qui rassurait si bien. La jeune femme souffla, comme pour se donner du courage, puis elle reprit la parole:

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tue-t-elle tous ces gens si le sang ne lui est pas vital?

Le cadet des Winchester serra les mâchoires. Le véritable but de l'infirmière ne présageait rien de bon. Si elle parvenait à mettre son plan à exécution, les chasseurs se retrouveraient dans une situation encore plus délicate.

— A la base, je pense qu'elle n'avait pas prévu tous ces meurtres. annonça Sam. Je pense que c'était juste une vengeance.

— Une vengeance? Mais envers qui? s'étonna l'agent Henricksen.

— Maria Dillings. répondit Dean. C'était un vampire.

Un silence d'incompréhension accompagna ses paroles. Pourquoi diable un vampire chercherait-il à en tuer un autre?

— En fait, je pense qu'il existait une communauté de vampires qui vivait ici. Et Maria Dillings en faisait partie. Mais ces vampires ne tuaient pas d'humains; Sam et moi n'avons pas recensé de morts avant que le soucounyan ne la tue. Ils devaient se contentaient de sang d'animaux, sûrement de vaches. Ces vampires avaient créé un petit club, qui se réunissait assez régulièrement chez Maria. Mais l'entrée avait été refusée à Angela Garries, et elle s'est vengée en les tuant les uns après les autres.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas accepter un vampire de plus parmi eux? demanda Tom sans comprendre.

— Parce qu'elle était différente.

— Elle a été victime de... discrimination? demanda Catherine quelque peu incrédule.

Dean et Sam hochèrent tous deux positivement de la tête.

— Et ensuite, une fois qu'elle a terminé ses objectifs premiers, elle s'est trouvé un nouveau but.

Ils étaient tous pendus aux lèvres du cadet des Winchester, attendant avidemment son explication. Il restait encore un point à résoudre, et Sam détenait les clefs qui permettaient d'éclaircir le mystère.

Il aspira quelques gorgées d'air, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à rendre ses futures paroles moins terrifiantes que ce qu'elles n'étaient en réalité.

— Okay, euh... Le soucounyan veut trouver Caïn.

Sam s'interrompit, attendant une réaction... qui ne vint pas. Son frère haussa les sourcils tout en levant les bras:

— Ouais et?

— Ce nom ne vous dit rien?

Sam put presque percevoir les rouages se mettre en marche dans la tête de ceux qui l'écoutaient. Il fallut quelques instants avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne la parole:

— Ce n'est pas le nom d'un des fils d'Adam et Eve? proposa Catherine en levant timidement la main.

Sam hocha gravement de la tête.

— C'est bien là le problème. Selon la Bible, Adam et Eve ont eu deux enfants, Caïn, l'ainé, et Abel le cadet. Un jour, les deux frères ont apporté chacun une offrande à Dieu, qui a préféré le cadeau d'Abel. Triste, et surtout en colère, Caïn s'est vengé en tuant son propre frère.

Dean déglutit difficilement lorsque Sam termina sa phrase.

— Pour le punir d'avoir apporté la haine dans le monde, Dieu aurait maudit Caïn, en le condamnant à une soif de sang éternelle et en lui interdisant de voir le soleil.

— Tu veux dire qu'il a été le tout premier vampire? s'exclama Dean bouche bée.

— Ca peut sembler logique puisque Angela veut le retrouver. répondit Victor en croisant les bras et en hochant de la tête.

— Et qu'est ce que Caïn peut lui apporter?

— La possibilité de créer de nouveaux vampires, mais beaucoup plus puissants. répondit Sam. Caïn a créé une première génération de vampires, qui elle-même en a créé une autre, et caetera. La légende voudrait qu'on en soit à la treizième. Mais plus les générations se succèdent, moins elles sont puissantes.

— Si je comprends, ça veut dire que Angela Garries veut créer une nouvelle génération. Et avec l'aide de Caïn, celle-ci sera extrêmement plus puissante que les vampires auxquels on a affaire habituellement. proposa Dean en analysant les paroles de son frère.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Sam, en un mouvement parfaitement synchonisé.

— Exactement.

Un silence horrifié accueillit ces explications. Les vampires auxquels se confrontaient les chasseurs étaient déjà très puissants, et causaient beaucoup trop de dégats. Un bon nombre de chasseurs avaient péri en les chassant, comme Daniel Elkins, l'ancien mentor de John. Si le soucounyan parvenait à trouver le fils ainé d'Adam et Eve, il était certain qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids.

— Et bien, allons zigouiller cette créature alors! conclut Dean en esquissant un sourire.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 9

Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde!

Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une très belle année 2013! :)

Voici - ENFIN - un nouveau chapitre! Je suis teriblement désolée du temps que j'ai mis à le poster. Ce n'est pas du tout du à une muse qui aurait décidé de prendre des vacances, mais bel et bien à cause de facs envahissantes qui me prennent tout mon temps. Bref! J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! ;) En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément de me lire, cela me fait très plaisir!

Je vais essayer de trouver un peu plus de temps pour vous poster la suite plus rapidement! :)

Bonne lecture!

Azyline

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Elle jubilait. Enfin, elle pourrait relever la tête et exposer à ses «congénères» et au reste du monde sa puissance, et son existance. Ce soir était le grand soir. Caïn lui apporterait une vraie famille, et d'autres vampires qui la reconnaitront comme leur mère. Leur maître même! Et ce ne seront pas deux ou trois ridicules humains, tout chasseur soient-ils, qui l'empêcheront d'atteindre son but.

Un sourire carnassier pointa sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs.

S'ils s'évertuaient à se mettre en travers de son chemin, elle apporterait une solution... radicale à ce problème. Une solution définitive, et jouissive! Quoi de mieux que de voir l'horreur dans les yeux de ces faibles humains, une fois que l'un d'entre eux ne le sera plus? Une fois que l'odeur du sang apparaitra comme la plus délicieuse des odeurs? Que ce liquide vermeille, coulant dans la gorge, apportera une satisfaction sans nom?

Oui, si l'un d'entre eux devenait l'un de ses nouveaux compagnons, les autres n'auront qu'une seule idée en tête, se débarasser de lui. Et peu importe qu'il ait été le meilleur compagnon d'armes qu'il soit, le meilleur ami sur qui compter, ou l'unique branche à laquelle se raccrocher, comme une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête. Leur unique but sera de lui trancher la tête, oubliant ce qui faisait jusqu'alors sa nature humaine.

Et lorsque la tête roulera sur le sol, transperçant de ses yeux vides et hagards ceux qu'il considérait comme ses propres frères, ils ne ressentiront aucune émotion. Tout juste une pointe de ressentiment.

L'homme est un être mauvais. Il est le premier à tuer ses congénères, sans réfléchir, parce qu'il en a reçu l'ordre. Il est le premier à vouloir dominer tout ce qui l'entoure, pour ressentir les agréables frissons de plaisir que procure la puissance. Il est le premier à soumettre le monde à sa volonté. Il est le premier danger que la Terre puisse porter.

Et ensuite, il ose se proclamer défenseur de l'humanité, odieuse entité, et pourchasser les créatures qui se terrent la nuit, sous prétexe de leur dangerosité?

Quelle hypocrisie.

Elle les fera sombrer dans la déchéance, et leur rappellera quelle est leur place. De faibles créatures, incapables de se protéger, et qui se croient les plus puissantes et les plus raisonnables de toutes. De petits esprits, croyant en la salvation de leurs âmes, qui espèrent échapper aux tourments de l'enfer par l'intervention de ce qu'ils appellent «Dieu».

Ce qu'ils sont ridicules!

* * *

Les frères Winchester et le reste du groupe sortirent de la demeure de Maria Dillings. Ils se dirigeaient d'un pas décidé vers le motel des Millers, pour récupérer l'équipement nécessaire à leur chasse. Le bébé de Dean regorgeait de tout le matériel adéquat, mis à part une quantité raisonnable de sel. Mais Catherine avait assuré que plusieurs sacs de ce précieux condiment reposaient dans le garage familial, attendant bien sagement le début de l'hiver.

Sam était préoccupé. Si le soucounyan avait filé, leur laissant le temps de rassembler leurs armes et leurs forces, il allait de toute façon terminer son travail. Sam avait découvert dans ses recherches que selon la légende, pour appeler Caïn, il fallait lui présenter deux humains, à moitié vidés de leur sang. Autrement dit, il fallait que le soucounyan trouve deux autres innocentes victimes pour aboutir le rituel.

De plus, Dean n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait subi les frais des deux attaques de la créature, et n'avait pas dormi depuis trop longtemps, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

En somme, il allait falloir redoubler de prudence et mettre un terme à l'affaire le plus vite possible.

— Bon, dis moi Sammy, qu'est ce qu'on fait? chuchota son frère pour éviter de se faire entendre du reste du groupe.

— Pour les agents du FBI?

— Oui, entre autres.

— C'est vrai que même s'ils s'apprêtent à croire à la version de Henricksen, ils ne nous lâcheront pas. On est bien trop précieux à leurs yeux.

— Un véritable trophée de chasse! ricana Dean amère.

— Si l'on arrive à faire en sorte qu'ils restent en dehors de la traque... commença Sam.

— Ils sont tellement flippés que ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème!

— ... On devrait réussir à ne plus leur tomber dessus. Et je pense que l'agent Henricksen nous donnera un coup de main pour filer avant qu'ils ne nous suivent.

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant attention à ses mouvements pour ne plus sentir la douleur lancinante qui surgissait au niveau de ses côtes, à chaque nouveau pas.

— S'ils restent chez Catherine pour la surveiller, au cas où le soucounyan reviendrait la chercher, on devrait être tranquille. proposa l'ainé des deux frères.

— C'est ce que je pensais aussi. répondit Sam en hochant positivement de la tête.

— Et pour les deux nouvelles victimes, qui peuvent potentiellement être n'importe quelle personne de cette ville? soupira Dean.

— Je pense que l'on ne peut rien y faire.

Dean s'arrêta brusquement et regarda son frère comme s'il était devenu fou à lier.

— Pardon?

— Ce que je veux dire, reprit Sam en attirant son frère vers lui pour éviter des questions inutiles de la part des agents du FBI - ce qui provoqua un gloussement de la part de Catherine - c'est que l'on ne peut pas protéger tout le monde avant que le soucounyan ne vienne les chercher.

— Les chercher, les tuer tu veux dire?

— Non, pour appeler Caïn, Angela doit présenter des victimes encore vivantes. J'ai lu ça dans un vieux bouquin, plutôt bien écrit, qui exposait les... Bref! toussota Sam en voyant Dean lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'on ne pourra pas l'empêcher de capturer deux habitants de Rawlins.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il détestait la situation qui était la leur. Son job, c'était de protéger les gens, et faire en sorte que toutes les créatures sorties de leur imagination restent des chimères. Compte tenu de son état actuel, il était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas agir au mieux pour garder la créature à l'écart et l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne kidnappe deux autres innocents.

Il avait déjà échoué quand Sam avait découvert bien trop tôt la vérité sur le travail de leur père. Et cette fois-ci encore, il n'avait pas su préserver l'innocence de Catherine. Même s'ils parvenaient à détruire le soucounyan, et que la vie reprenait son cours normal à Rawlins, il était évident que jamais plus la jeune femme ne se sentirait en sécurité.

Puisqu'une telle créature avait réussi à sévir aussi longtemps dans sa ville, pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas d'autres? Et si le soir, quand elle rentrait chez elle, l'homme qui la suivait depuis le bar n'en était en fait pas un? Comment être sûre que la sympathique jeune fille qui venait d'emménager n'était pas un autre... monstre qui chercherait à se venger?

Dean soupira. Il savait que Sam avait raison. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas pour autant.

— Très bien. Mais en aucun cas nous devons la laisser leur faire du mal.

* * *

Une lune ronde et pleine éclairait les rues de Rawlins. Une petite bise fraiche faisait frissonner les feuilles des arbres. Certaines se décrochaient et virevoltaient quelques instants avant de se poser gracieusement sur les trottoirs humides.

Elle aimait ce temps. Elle se sentait vivante quand les courants d'air s'infiltraient sous ses vêtements, et faisaient hérisser ses poils. Mais là, c'était de derrière sa fenêtre qu'elle profitait de cette agréable atmosphère.

Rawlins l'avait toujours comblée. C'était une ville ravissante, et tous ses habitants respiraient la joie de vivre. Seulement, en cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de la quitter. Partir et laisser derrière elle sa patrie, pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Catherine s'éloigna du rebord de la fenêtre et laissa ses yeux vagabonder à travers sa chambre.

Sam et Dean l'impressionnaient. Elle se doutait bien que la créature de Rawlins n'était pas la première qu'ils poursuivaient. Ils avaient du en voir avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur chambre la nuit dernière, elle avait vu de nombreuses blessures, plus ou moins bien cicatrisées sur le torse de Dean. Sur le coup elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais maintenant elle pouvait tout à fait imaginer d'où elles venaient.

La jeune femme frissonna.

— Tout va bien Mademoiselle? demanda poliment l'agent Broos.

— Oui, merci. Je réfléchissais... A propos des deux hommes, Sam et Dean.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. intervint l'agent Frickers. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous. Ces meurtriers ne pourront plus vous approcher.

Catherine leur adressa un sourire triste. Si seulement elle pouvait, comme ces agents du FBI, s'accrocher à ses certitudes.

* * *

Un silence inhumain régnait dans la forêt qui bordait Rawlins. Autant la ville pouvait apparaître comme vivante et heureuse, autant la forêt était angoissante. Même pour Sam Winchester. Il ressera sa veste autour de ses épaules et ressera sa prise sur son arme.

Oh, il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre le soucounyan, mais Dean avait insisté pour qu'ils en prennent chacun une. Et Sam le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre que que c'était là un moyen pour son grand-frère de se rassurer.

Pour lui aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Les deux frères et l'agent Henricksen progressaient en silence, s'enfonçant toujours plus au creux des bois. Angela Garries s'y était réfugiée, et il était certain qu'elle y resterait pour aboutir son rituel.

Sam jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils avaient réussi - ou plutôt que Victor avait réussi - à convaincre les agents de rester auprès de Catherine pour veiller sur elle. Et même si cette nouvelle étiquette de «garde du corps» ne leur avait pas spécialement plu, Sam avait très bien remarqué leur regard soulagé, quand ils avaient compris qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas une nouvelle fois devant la créature.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement, tous les sens aux aguets, lorsqu'ils entendirent comme... un rire. La voix résonnait si fort à travers les arbres que Sam se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, et s'ils n'allaient pas débouler au milieu d'une fête entre jeunes. Dean et Victor tournèrent la tête et lui adressèrent un sourcil magnifiquement haussé. Sam aurait pu en rire si la situation n'était pas aussi préoccupante.

Le cadet amorça un pas vers eux, lorsqu'un cri horrifié couvrit le rire.

Les traits de Dean se durcirent, et sans regarder si son frère et Victor le suivirent, il s'engagea rapidement vers la provenance du son. Ses foulées étaient rapides, et il slalomait agilement entre les arbres. Il pouvait entendre à côté de lui les pas de son frère et de l'ex agent du FBI.

Il se força à ralentir sa respiration, et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait, en oubliant la douleur qui pulsait dans ses côtes.

La chasse avait commencé.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa bouche était figée en un cri d'horreur qui résonna dans toute la forêt. Ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle n'était pas réel! C'était un cauchemar! La jeune femme sentit la main de son compagnon agripper la sienne dans un geste désespéré. Pour échapper à l'horrible vision qui la tiraillait, elle tourna la tête vers lui, dans l'espoir que tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques heures n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qui l'empêcherait de dormir un certain moment, mais qui ne serait que cela.

Hélas, ses yeux étaient exorbités, incapables de se détacher de la créature qui se transformait devant eux. Angela Garries perdait sa peau. De gros lambeaux se détachaient les uns après les autres, alors que la jeune femme riait de manière hystérique. On pouvait déjà apercevoir sa chair, ses muscles, les veines gorgées de sang. Prise d'une folie subite, elle arracha le reste d'épiderme qui n'avait pas encore chu, afin d'accélérer le processus.

Et lorsque les yeux de la créature croisèrent les siens, la jeune femme faillit s'évanouir. Ses globes, prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, présentaient une folie meurtrière. Les iris étaient rouges sang. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres du soucounyan, dévoilant de nombreux crocs, prêts à déchiqueter le cou de ses deux victimes.

Semblant reprendre ses esprits, son compagnon la saisit de plus belle, et la força à se mettre sur ses jambes. Mais la jeune femme, encore en état de choc, ne parvenait pas à tenir debout sans l'aide de son ami. Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à s'éloigner de la créature en lui tournant le dos, inconscients du danger auquel ils s'exposaient. Ne plus avoir ce... monstre devant leurs yeux leur permettait de se fixer sur leur seul et unique objectif: survivre.

Angela Garries ricana en apercevant les deux humains, clopin-clopant, qui progressaient misérablement en sens inverse. Ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Les ignorant superbement, le soucounyan ramassa chacun des fragments d'épiderme. Elle jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'oeil vers le couple, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait parcouru que quelques pauvres mètres.

Son rictus reprit. Comme s'ils allaient réussir à lui échapper! Dès lors qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une proie, il était impossible pour elle de s'en tirer vivante. Et si dans sa «bonté» elle avait décidé de la laisser en vie, la mort apparaissait toujours comme la plus douce des solutions, après la douleur insoutenable qui accompagnait ses attaques.

Joueuse, Angela décida de leur laisser une petite chance. En tout cas, elle le leur ferait croire. Elle les laisserait s'éloigner encore d'une petite centaine de mètres. Et alors qu'ils approcheront de l'orée de la forêt, elle fondera sur eux, anéantissant le vain espoir qui se serait distillé dans leurs esprits effarés.

* * *

Sam et Dean n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer oralement pour se comprendre. Il suffisait au jeune Winchester de jeter un coup d'oeil vers son frère pour comprendre ce qu'il ne disait pas. Ou comment il allait réagir face au danger. Et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Dean connaissait son frère mieux que personne, peut-être même mieux que lui-même.

Aussi, quand ils entendirent un sinistre cri résonner dans tout le bois, Sam ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Il s'élança au moment même où Dean s'engageait vers la provenance du son. Et il pouvait très nettement voir que son ainé n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Son bras droit était plaqué contre ses côtes, signe qu'elles le faisaient souffrir. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre et qu'il lançait son éternel «_Ça va Sammy!_» lorsque celui-ci lui adressait un regard inquiet.

Sam regarda du coin de l'oeil Victor Henricksen, et il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Ce n'était plus l'ancien agent, fier comme un coq d'avoir capturé deux abominables criminels qu'il traquait depuis plus d'un an. Ses yeux reflétaient une détermination sans faille, et bien que ses mains tremblaient légèrement autour de son arme, Sam savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et malheureusement, Sam savait aussi qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner le monde de la chasse, maintenant qu'il avait entraperçu ce qui se cachait dans le noir.

Après tout, Dean et lui n'avaient jamais cessé de chasser, même maintenant qu'Azazel avait rendu son tout dernier souffle. Bon, ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher des centaines de démons de s'échapper de cette porte de l'enfer. Mais ils auraient très bien pu claquer la porte en disant «_Bon vent!_»

Le jeune Winchester put entendre très clairement des bruits de pas, se faisant de plus en plus précis. Dean et Victor les perçurent eux aussi:

— Ils sont plusieurs. murmura l'agent Henricksen en tendant l'oreille.

— Surement les deux otages... Ce qui veut dire que le soucounyan n'est pas loin! répondit Sam.

C'est à cet instant précis que le couple surgit devant eux. La jeune femme ne put retenir un hurlement, surprise par la présence de trois hommes braquant leurs armes sur eux. Sam et Henricksen baissèrent immédiatement les leurs, tandis que Dean pointait la sienne derrière les deux jeunes gens.

— Oh là, calmez-vous! On ne vous fera aucun mal, je vous le promets.

C'était Sam qui avait parlé, la voix aussi douce et rassurante que possible. Cela sembla calmer quelque peu la jeune femme, qui cessa de crier. Mais de grosses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, et elle était fermement agrippée à son petit ami. Celui-ci était clairement tendu, jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets tout autour d'eux.

— Elle ne vous fera aucun mal, nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous. continua Henricksen en faisant preuve de la même douceur que Sam.

Le jeune Winchester commença à faire un pas vers eux, mais la jeune femme glapit de plus belle. Son compagnon leur lança un regard féroce, qui en disait long sur la nervosité qui l'avait pris, et se plaça devant elle dans un geste protecteur. Sam s'immobilisa, ne voulant pas brusquer le couple. Il leva les bras en signe d'appaisement.

— Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas comme elle hein? Que vous n'allez pas nous sucer le sang jusqu'à la moelle! cracha violemment l'homme.

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus.

— Non, pas du tout. Nous en étions après elle, pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à des innocents, comme vous. Nous ne voulons que vous aider! reprit Victor en rangeant son glock et en leur adressant un petit sourire rassurant.

— Je ne vous crois pas! Vous voulez nous tromper, pour ensuite nous ramener jusqu'à _elle_! Et ensuite, _elle_ nous dépècera comme elle s'est arraché la peau!

Sam n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jeune homme comme celui qu'il avait devant les yeux - un bon mètre quatre-vingt, tout de muscle, un anneau à l'oreille gauche et des tatouages tribaux sur les avant-bras - puisse s'exprimer avec une voix si haut perchée.

— Bon, on n'avance à rien. Occupez-vous d'eux, je me charge du soucounyan. ordonna l'ainé des Winchester.

— Dean! s'écria son frère le regard noir.

— Sammy, vu l'hystérie qui a gagné ces deux jeunes gens, soupira le concerné en désignant le couple d'un hochement de tête, je ne pense pas que Victor parvienne seul à les rassurer puis à les ramener en sureté - sans douter de ses capacités de fin psychologue. Et étant donné que ton regard de chiot perdu te fait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, tu devrais pouvoir l'aider et les calmer plus vite.

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Sam!

Le jeune Winchester ne put que lever les yeux au ciel, en signe de mécontentement. Son frère était une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'il le voulait! Et plus encore lorsqu'il avait enclenché le mode «chasse». Il aurait beau avoir perdu la vue, s'être vidé de la moitié de son sang, et avoir une jambe cassée, il aurait quand même foncé droit devant pour mener le job à bien, et sauver tout le monde. Peu importe qu'il y laisse la vie.

— Promets-moi de faire très attention Dean.

— Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je ne vais pas courir trop vite et j'éviterai ainsi les bobos! répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

— Ou je te jure que je te tuerai moi-même!

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Dean, qui disparut à travers les bois.

* * *

La forêt était totalement silencieuse. Aucun bruit ne filtrait, pas même les mugissements du vent à travers les arbres. Dean ne percevait rien. Le rire du soucounyan avait cessé depuis bien longtemps, et il était trop loin de son frère et des trois autres pour entendre leurs bruits.

Il se sentait totalement isolé du monde.

Et cela lui permettait de focaliser encore mieux ses sens. Les yeux plissés, son arme pointée devant lui, Dean progressait à pas ralentis et feutrés. Il n'émettait aucun son. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines, et tout son corps était tendu, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement.

Dean adorait ces sensations. Il se sentait totalement maître de lui-même.

Un craquement sec le fit pivoter sur sa droite. Il cessa tout mouvement, et cessa même de respirer. Son arme était pointée devant lui. Mais aucun autre son ne retentit, et l'ainé des Winchester reprit sa route, les sens encore plus aux aguets qu'auparavant. Il se déplaça ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla être de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous, mais Dean savait parfaitement d'où il venait.

Tout en progressant, Dean réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de surprendre le soucounyan. En analysant les paroles du couple que l'agent Henricksen et son frère étaient en train de secourir, il pouvait aisément déduire que Angela avait déjà perdu sa peau. Ce qui comptait donc maintenant était de brûler les morceaux d'épiderme.

Mais la forêt était immense, et il fallait absolument qu'il sache où chercher. Malheureusement, il ne se souvenait d'aucune indication qui aurait pu lui être utile dans les recherches que lui ou son frère avaient effectuées, et qui lui préciserait un lieu particulier.

Dean s'arrêta de nouveau, ayant entendu un autre craquement. Mais comme la première fois, il ne perçut aucun autre bruit, et se remit en marche.

De plus en plus suspicieux, le jeune homme se crispa et serra les dents. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il entendit un bruit une nouvelle fois, sur sa gauche cette fois-ci. Exaspéré, l'ainé des Winchester cessa totalement de bouger.

Puis il comprit.

Angela jouait avec lui.

* * *

Le soucounyan sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa proie avait enfin saisi. Mais Angela était tout de même un peu déçue. Pour un chasseur, elle s'était attendue à une compréhension plus vive de sa part, à propos du jeu auquel elle le soumettait.

Angela passa ses longs doigts fins sur les quatre minuscules boursouflures qui parsemaient son torse.

Elle avait beau ne pas craindre l'impact d'une balle, elle ressentait tout de même le projectile percer sa peau et ses chairs, s'enfoncer profondément dans son corps. Et la douleur était tout aussi présente. Elle n'avait donc pas oublié les coups que Dean avait tiré dans la maison de Maria Dillings pour l'éloigner.

Il lui avait fait mal. Et elle allait se venger.

Elle fondit à travers les branches, et d'un geste souple du bras, projeta le jeune homme contre un arbre. Ne pouvant rien faire contre la vitesse surhumaine du soucounyan, Dean ne put éviter l'attaque, et sa tête claqua fortement contre le bois dur. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, alors que son corps glissait contre le tronc. Son regard dévia entre les végétaux. Sa vue était trouble. Mais de toute façon, qu'aurait-il vu d'autre que ces arbres qui se ressemblaient tant?

Angela était de nouveau face à lui. Il pouvait voir ses crocs fendre ses gencives, et ses ongles s'allonger. Elle leva lentement le bras, éprouvant un plaisir sadique à faire durer l'instant. Le chasseur allait souffrir. Puis elle abattit son bras aussi puissamment que possible. Un cri de souffrance retentit, et Angela ferma les yeux, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres.

Mais elle sentit que ses griffes ne pénetraient pas le torse de sa proie. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa victime, pour s'apercevoir avec surprise que quelqu'un s'était jetée entre elle et le jeune homme. Puis elle sentit une nouvelle fois la douleur des balles. Poussant un cri de rage, elle arracha ses griffes qui s'étaient plantées dans l'avant bras du nouveau venu, et s'éloigna des deux jeunes hommes, les yeux furibonds.

— Hé Dean, reste avec moi, s'te plait!

— S'mmy... répondit-il en papillonant des yeux.

Le jeune Winchester bondit de nouveau sur ses pieds, son avant-bras blessé plaqué contre sa poitrine. Il jeta des coups d'oeil rapides autour de lui, essayant de localiser le soucounyan, quand quelque chose attira son regard. Il plissa les yeux et il put distinguer une forme à travers les arbres. Une cabane?

Sam n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir qu'Angela apparut devant lui, et lui flanqua une magnifique droite. Accusant le coup, le jeune homme pointa de nouveau son arme vers le soucounyan.

— Je déteste vraiment ces stupides objets! cracha Angela, de la furie dans le regard.

Puis elle saisit le bras de Sam, et le tordit d'un coup sec. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre, et le cadet des Winchester ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Tombant à genoux, des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux, il sentit Dean remuer sur sa gauche. Mais Angela les plaqua tous deux contre le tronc de l'arbre, et Sam aurait juré que sa cage thoracique s'affaissait. Elle avait une de ces poignes!

— Vous les chasseurs! Vous êtes les pires créatures qui soient! s'exclama-t-elle avec dédain. Vous avez laissé mes proies s'enfuir... Mais vous les compenserez largement. termina-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Les bras toujours appuyés contre les torses des deux frères, le soucounyan commença à réciter une formule, dans une langue que Sam ne connaissait pas. Elle prononçait chaque syllabe de manière lente et posée, et dardait sur eux son regard perçant.

Puis la douleur explosa. Elle parcourait chacune de ses fibres, chacun de ses membres. Sa tête semblait prêtre à éclater. Sam entendait des râles résonner, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que c'était de lui qu'ils provenaient. Dans un effort surhumain, il tourna la tête vers son frère, et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation que lui.

* * *

L'agent Henricksen sursauta. Les cris d'agonie qui traversaient les arbres lui donnaient de désagréables frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il venait de déposer le couple en ville, aboyant sur un pauvre passant en lui demandant de les mener à l'hôpital, puis il était reparti en trombe vers la forêt, sur les traces de Sam et Dean.

Le jeune Winchester avait simplement calmé du mieux qu'il pouvait le couple, puis avait foncé à travers les arbres pour rejoindre son frère, laissant à Victor la dure tâche de conduire une femme terrorisée et un homme hystérique en ville. Il avait du leur assurer de nombreuses fois que non, la créature ne reviendrait pas, et que non, il n'était pas un autre de ces suceurs de sang.

Se guidant grâce aux hurlements, Victor arriva bien vite à la provenance du son. Son visage devint livide en apercevant la scène: les deux frères subissaient impuissants les assauts d'une créature décharnée, sans peau, et au regard de furie.

Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur l'essentiel: brûler la peau du soucounyan. Il remarqua alors une vieille cabane en bois, un peu plus au loin à travers les bois. L'agent Henricksen fonça aussi vite que possible vers le bâtiment qui tombait en ruines. Il n'eut aucun mal à défoncer la porte, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, scrutant chaque recoin qui aurait pu dissimuler les morceaux d'épiderme.

— Oh, c'est dégueulasse!

Il venait d'ouvrir un vieux coffre en bois, couvert de runes étranges. A l'intérieur se trouvaient les morceaux de peau d'Angela. Il essaya d'oublier ce qui se trouvait dans la boite, pour ne pas répandre son dernier repas sur le plancher, et sortit de sa poche son briquet, sa fiole d'eau bénite et le sel qu'ils avaient emporté. Il en répandit sur chacun des bouts de peau, puis lança le briquet dans le coffret.

De vives flammes crépitèrent.

* * *

Sam sentait la douleur affluer toujours plus. Bientôt, il perdrait connaissance. La souffrance était trop forte. Le jeune Winchester vit avec horreur Angela approcher son visage près du sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche et ses crocs sortirent doucement. Elle s'amusait de la terreur qu'elle provoquait. Puis elle les approcha du cou du jeune homme, prête à aspirer son liquide vital.

Au moment où les crocs allaient percer la peau de Sam, Angela poussa un cri inhumain et se jeta en arrière. Sam sentit son coeur pulser à travers sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux vers le soucounyan qui hurlait toujours plus, ses ongles enfoncés dans son propre visage.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard meurtrier, avant que son corps ne s'embrase.

Le cadet Winchester sourit. Victor avait brûlé la peau.

— Hé les gars! Est ce que ça va?

Aucun des frères ne répondit à l'agent Henricksen.

Quelque peu inquiet, Victor s'approcha d'eux. Le bras droit de Sam formait un angle bizarre, et des coupures lacéraient son bras gauche. Sa lèvre supérieure était enflée, et un beau coquard commençait à cerner un de ses yeux. Dean quant à lui, était appuyé dos contre l'arbre. Il avait les yeux fermés, et sa respiration était sifflante.

— Vous n'êtes pas futés quand même! Il semblait évident que Angela avait planqué sa peau dans cette cabane! Où est-ce que vous auriez voulu que ce soit d'autre? Sous un chêne? reprit-il un sourire espiègle sur le visage, pas peu fier d'avoir mouché les deux frères.

L'agent Henricksen se détentit, rassuré sur l'état des deux frères lorsque Dean lui adressa un magistral doigt d'honneur.

— Allez, je vous amène à l'hopital...

TBC...

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Voici ENFIN la suite (et presque la fin!) de la Chasse de Rawlins! Je suis vraiment désolée, pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse. Nous pourrons retenir de cette histoire qu'il ne faut absolument pas compter sur moi pour publier dans les temps que je me fixe au départ! x)

Bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ces attentes, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

L'épilogue arrive bientôt.

Azyline


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

— Faites attention en reprenant la route, et n'oubliez pas de faire des pauses toutes les deux heures! sourit la gérante du motel, un sourire maternel sur les lèvres.

Dean et Sam, le bras en écharpe, se tournèrent vers Catherine et sa mère. Ils venaient de quitter l'hôpital, après deux journées passées là-bas, jugées trop longues par les deux frères. Le médecin chargé de s'occuper d'eux avait glapi comme une fillette, en voyant l'ainé se lever de son lit après avoir retiré ses perfusions, grommelant qu'il devait se trouver dans la même chambre que son frère. Comment pouvait-il se mettre debout, après la dose impressionnante de tranquilisants qu'on lui avait administrée?

Finalement, après des regards noirs à répétition et un ensemble d'insultes plus senties les unes que les autres - agrémentées de jolis noms d'oiseux - de la part de Dean, le médecin avait été forcé de reconnaitre que les deux frères pouvaient quitter l'hôpital, puisque visiblement, leur état n'était pas si grave, selon ses propres termes.

A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil du bâtiment qu'ils avaient aperçu Victor, appuyé contre un muret et profitant des rayons bientôt mourants du soleil. L'agent s'était approché d'eux et avait pris de leurs nouvelles, avant de leur annoncer que les agents Frickers, Ross et Broos s'en étaient retournés à leurs bureaux.

Sam n'avait manqué de s'étonner de l'absence d'acharnement de leur part, et l'agent Henricksen avait répondu, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, qu'il s'était occupé de tout. Puis Victor les avait raccompagnés jusqu'à leur motel.

Il avait salué poliment les deux femmes avant de regagner son véhicule. Il devait se rendre dans l'Illinois, ayant obtenu des informations sur une affaire de poltergeist. «_Si le coeur vous en dit!_» avait-il proposé aux deux frères. Ils avaient déclinés, précisant qu'ils devaient rendre visite à «_un vieux grincheux qui leur avait sauvé les miches_».

L'agent Henricksen avait souri, puis avait mis le contact.

Catherine s'approcha des Winchester, et sembla hésiter quelque peu avant de leur adresser un de ses sourires timides:

— Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir rencontrés. Merci. Pour tout.

Sam et Dean plongèrent leurs regards dans les billes bleues de la jeune femme, conscients qu'elle avait découvert une part de la réalité qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître.

— J'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas hein! reprit-elle plus joyeusement. Je veux que vous gardiez toujours une petite place pour moi dans votre coeur, même si je sais que vous préfèreriez roucouler tranquillement sans qu'une folle dingue ne s'immisce entre vous!

Les deux frères se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à enlever l'idée qui s'était bigrement bien fixée dans l'esprit des deux femmes.

— Allez, on y va mon amour! s'exclama Dean avec un clin d'oeil complice.

L'ainé des Winchester s'installa au volant de son Impala chérie, tandis que Sam prenait place à côté de lui. Après un dernier au-revoir à Catherine et sa mère, - qui gloussaient maintenant comme de parfaites dindes - Dean mit le lecteur cassette en marche, et les sons tant appréciés de Metallica rugirent dans l'habitacle.

Sam appuya sa tête contre la vitre, regardant la route qui commençait à défiler devant ses yeux d'un air rêveur. La ville de Rawlins n'était pas si désagréable en fin de compte - si l'on ôtait de l'équation un soucounyan particulièrement agressif et trois agents du FBI, dont l'unique but semblait être de les voir croupir dans une misérable geôle.

Il avait apprécié cette ambiance joyeuse qui se faisait sentir dans les rues, et surtout, il avait rencontré une jeune femme courageuse. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en repensant aux situations «gênantes» dans lesquelles la jeune femme les avait vus...

Ou imaginés.

Finalement, il était content que Bobby ait demandé à son frère et lui de s'occuper de cette affaire, même s'ils s'en étaient sortis avec quelques os de cassés et un passage à l'hôpital. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, soit dit en passant.

Il rirait plus tard de l'imagination très fertile de Catherine et de sa mère, autour d'un bon feu, une bonne bière à la main. Ou accoudé à un autre de ces bars enfumés, une queue de billard dans une main et un verre d'alcool dans l'autre, pour oublier les horreurs qui se seraient accumulées à toutes les précédentes.

Pour oublier que, bientôt, Dean ne serait plus là...

**FIN**

* * *

Voila, c'est ici que se termine _La chasse de Rawlins_, sur une petite note un peu négative...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis! :)

A bientôt!

Azyline.


End file.
